


The Map That Leads To You

by Kayani_Iriel



Series: ABO With Agency [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: A/B/O With Agency, Adventure & Romance, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Scent Kink, Slow Burn, not your typical A/B/O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: Mathias Shaw has spent years climbing up the ranks of SI:7 while hiding his Omega nature. All of that is threatened on a routine scouting mission to a series of islands to search for Azerite.Can Mathias come to terms with his own nature in the company of the handsome Alpha Flynn Fairwind?AU, Canon Divergance after the Zandalari Treasury run and before Shadows Rising.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Series: ABO With Agency [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080080
Comments: 148
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First: many thanks to my lovely betas, JaguarMirror and Mice. Really really, I appreciate your help.
> 
> Second: This story does not contain: forced mating, dubcon, knotting, mpreg, or submissive Omegas. That's not my thing, so I didn't write any of that into the story. If it's your thing, that's totally cool, just be aware that it's not in this story. I don't want someone spending a lot of time reading this thing (it's a beast) and get to the end and be disappointed I didn't cover the kink they were really looking for.
> 
> Third: Yes, the title is a line from a Maroon 5 song. Go listen to the [Madilyn Bailey cover instead.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnwA8ekQKtQ) It's much more fitting.

Master Mathias Shaw hated stepping through portals. The momentary wave of dizziness always made him feel like he wasn’t in control. As an assassin, it was one of his least favorite feelings, and as an Omega, doubly so. He’d worked too hard climbing the ranks of SI:7, Stormwind’s secret intelligence agency, to risk slipping up due to a lack of control.

Once through the blasted thing, he fell into step just behind King Genn Greymane of Gilneas as they headed to the gryphon roost of Stormwind’s Mage tower. Typically reserved only for the highest ranking nobles and royalty, he was included due to his urgent business at Stormwind Keep. He accepted the reins of a snowy white gryphon and mounted up, flying behind the worgen king all the way to the keep.

Once at the keep, he went on autopilot to King Anduin’s private study, keeping the necessary distance behind King Greymane as they walked. Thankfully, the older man was not one for conversation. Being in the presence of royalty, especially grumpy royalty, worked in his favor, and no one stopped him for any trivial tasks as they strode through the halls.

King Anduin Wrynn, the young High King of the Alliance, stood to greet them. “Genn, Master Shaw, thank you for coming. I’m sorry to request this meeting in person, but the sensitive nature of azerite requires it more than ever. Coffee?”

Azerite, the lifeblood of Azeroth, the Titan in the heart of the planet. And lately, the hottest commodity to acquire and build weaponry with. Mathias wondered if they’d ever have enough.

“Thank you, your majesty,” he replied, standing at ease in the private study. He took the proffered cup, then sat on the sofa Anduin indicated. Genn was sprawled in an armchair, a frown on his face.

“So, tell me what you know,” the young king asked, sipping from his cup.

Mathias balanced the mug on his knee. “We have three new islands to visit, each a potentially untapped source of azerite. The travel route is further south than we’re used to it, but really isn’t any farther out than a usual scouting mission. Why they’ve escaped our notice until now is anyone’s guess.”

“Probably because the closer islands have been a decent enough source until recently,” Genn interjected. “It wasn’t until the last month that the supply began dropping.”

He nodded. “That is true, King Greymane. If these new islands are untapped, we may be able to get our quota back up to where it was two months ago.”

Anduin gestured with his coffee. “That would be most useful. The Horde are quiet, but that doesn’t mean they’re not plotting. We need to be well supplied in the event they attempt an attack like the burning of Teldrassil.”

Mathias continued, “A survey team of three or four should be enough to determine how much azerite can be extracted on each island on a visit, and whether they’re worth visiting at all. I’d assume a trip of a week could cover all three islands, as they’re grouped fairly closely.”

Anduin sipped from his cup. “Do we know if the Horde use these?”  
“We do not. It would be wise to send an SI:7 operative with the team to check the islands for signs of visitation, like leftover supplies, broken weapons, scraps of tents, and so on, could be useful.”

“Perfect. Then I will look for your report within two days of you getting back.”

His eyebrows rose. “Me, your majesty?”

“Of course. Who else in SI:7 has as much experience, not just with the Horde, but with tracking and determining where our enemies are? No one comes as close, not that’s still active duty. And you’re already stationed in Boralus, where others can take over your duties for the week you’ll be gone.”

It seemed decided, and no one would tell the High King no. “Of course, your majesty.”

“Don’t look to me, Shaw,” the worgen said, draining his cup dry. “I’ve had about all of that blasted city I can stand. Anduin, how much longer do I need to be there? I’m not needed on the _Wind’s Redemption_ , and Jaina’s tired of seeing me, I’m sure.”

“Not much longer, Genn, I promise. I think we’re close to an armistice, and if that’s the case, then you can all come home soon.”

Home. He’d been gone so long that the idea was nearly foreign. He allowed himself a brief, wistful thought of his small flat in Old Town, full of dust and smelling unused by now, even with regular cleanings. It would be nice to be in his own space again.

“Well, I’m sure Master Shaw can find his way back to the Boralus portal without me, I’m going to see Mia before I go back. If I don’t, she’ll turn me into a rug,” the Old Wolf said with a grin. Mathias measured out a sliver of a smile, and saw Anduin grinning openly.

“More coffee, Master Shaw? I’m sure you’re in no hurry to get back.” Something in the phrasing told him that the young king wanted something from him.

“If you don’t mind. Your coffee is much better than what they have in Boralus.”

“The perks of being king,” Anduin quipped, as he refilled both their mugs. Mathias watched the young man keep an eye on the door, making sure Genn was truly heading out.

They drank in silence for several minutes. He was content to wait him out. Years of being a spy had taught him patience, and whatever needed to be said wasn’t going to come out if he pressed. Finally, he set his cup down and gazed directly at the king, a neutral expression on his face.

Anduin sighed. “You are patient, I appreciate that. I suppose stalling won’t make this any easier. I hate to discuss this with you, but I genuinely don’t know who else to talk to about it, and SI:7 has helped in the past.”

He drug his hands through his blond hair, disrupting the already messy ponytail. “I didn’t inherit my father’s Alpha status. Originally, we thought I’d be without a secondary gender, but that proved wrong after I returned from Pandaria. I’m at peace with my Omega nature, and usually it’s not a problem at all.”

Mathias nodded.

“Everything has been fine, until Wrathion came back from Silithus.”

There it was.

“He’s just so… sexy, and overpowering, and well, an Alpha. I can’t concentrate when he’s near. And the suppression potion that SI:7 provided the recipe for isn’t helping. Well, it helps with what it’s supposed to, it curtails my scent and handles the heat, so I don’t think my Advisor knows I’m an Omega, but it’s not enough.” His expression was bleak. “I can’t run a country and fight these endless wars if I can’t focus.”

“And this wasn’t a problem in Pandaria?”

Anduin blushed. “Looking back on it, it might have been the start of it, but I just chalked it up to a first crush. I mean, he was a whelpling, for Light’s sake. We were boys. Perhaps it was my Omega nature coming out, but Pandaria was such a strange time, who knows?”

Mathias nodded. “And now, you need your wits about you, and to be level headed?”

“Of course. I’m no use to my people if I’d rather be in bed. And don’t get me wrong, I want that, but the timing, is… unfortunate.”

“There’s a second potion that SI:7 has available. It’s not frequently offered, because the side effect is one most people don’t appreciate. It tamps down on desire, removing it nearly completely, in addition to the regulation of scent and heat cycles. It’s very effective, with no other side effects,” he added as an afterthought. And he would know, having taken it for twenty years.

“Do you think it’s something my personal alchemist could get a copy of? I don’t anticipate having to take it forever, but for the short term, it would be a blessing. Genn’s Alpha nature is easy enough to ignore; he’s like a father, and he’s been in Boralus for months. But Wrathion is an entirely different story.”

“Of course, your majesty. I’ll arrange for a copy to be sent over today.”

“I appreciate it, Master Shaw. I’m sorry to confide in you, but like I said, you’re SI:7, and they’re who Father originally contacted when it became clear I was going through this. I trust you and your organization to keep this quiet.”

“As if you needed to ask. Your safety is our top priority.” He stood, sketching a brief bow. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll head to headquarters and make sure a copy makes it way here myself. The fewer people involved, the better.”

Anduin stood, offering a hand. “You have no idea how much I appreciate this. Thank you so very much.”

He departed, taking the gryphon to the SI:7 headquarters in Old Town. He stabled the beast, and ducked into the building, heading to the wing where the organization’s few alchemists worked, usually testing new poisons. Luck was with him, and Doc Mixilpixil was there, reading a thick tome.

“Afternoon Doc, I need a favor.”

“Master Shaw, greetings! What can I do for our esteemed leader?”  
“I need a copy of the second version of the omega suppression recipe, and a set of doses.”

“Planning on making it yourself?”

“No, someone we protect needs an alchemist to make it for them, and I promised a copy discreetly.”

“And the doses?”

“For me, I may as well resupply while I’m here.”

Doc nodded, saying “Potions are on the back table, the brown cases, not black,” before turning away, busying himself with a locked cupboard. Mathias knew that even if he tried, he wouldn’t successfully get into it, and he was an expert lock-pick. There were too many charms and spells on the head alchemist’s cupboards, no one was getting in without his keys, and probably him.

He went to the table, picking up a small case. Opening it, he saw rows of small tubes, each filled with deep blue liquid and unlabeled. He knew the corks at the top contained a sigil only SI:7 could identify, as was customary for all their potions and poisons.

“Here you are!” Doc said, startling him.

He quickly shut the case, not bothering to check the sigils, and turned back. Doc handed off a small scroll tube. Tucking the case under his arm, he checked the tube, seeing the recipe tucked safely inside.

“Thanks Doc, I’ll get this where it needs to go, and return my empty case next week. Going on some field work.”

“Not a problem! Have a good trip!” the gnome said cheerily, turning back to his enormous book.

Mathias swung by his office, currently occupied by Renzik, his second in command at SI:7.

“Hey boss. Why are you here? They recall the fleet and forget to send me a note?”

“Just stopping by to handle a couple things. Starting a mission tomorrow, won’t be available. Wyrmbane and Steelspark will be covering for me, but they don’t know it yet.”

Renzik snorted. “Lucky them. They get to handle reports from Captain Moron.”

“Captain Fairwind will be part of the field operation,” he said mildly, reaching for wax. He let it drip onto the scroll case, then pressed the hilt of his dagger into it, leaving his personal seal visible.

“Oof, I’m sorry Mathias,” Renzik said, in a rare moment of seriousness. “I hope it’s not too hard.”

He shrugged. “Island scouting for azerite, and for a Horde presence. It should be tolerable. I’ll be busy doing my job, he’ll mind the boat. Can you get this up to Anduin’s personal alchemist today?”

“Of course. Have fun with Captain Moron.”

He took the gryphon back to the mage tower, handing it off to a stable-hand. He tucked the case securely under his arm before going through the portal, anticipating the momentary wave of dizziness that usually accompanied the transition. Once back in Boralus, he ventured to the small flat that had been assigned to him, and dropped off the case of suppressants. He took a moment to splash water on his face and straighten his clothes and mustache. Informing everyone was going to be a trial.

He started with the _Wind’s Redemption_ , noticing Genn wasn’t back yet. Only Commander Halford Wyrmbane stood on deck, looking over maps. “Halford, can I get a moment with you and Kelsey?”

“Of course Mathias, is there a problem?”

“No, just something’s come up.”  
He followed Halford Wyrmbane down to his small office, waiting until Kelsey Steelspark had come in. He stood in a corner, trying not to seem too uptight. “Thanks for seeing me and sorry to ask this of you. I’m needed for a scouting mission, should take about a week. Can the two of handle the day to day check-ins of my operatives? Most of our missions have wound down, so you’ll see mostly routine paperwork.”

Kelsey nodded. “Not a problem. Want me to take Fairwind’s reports, or are you shuffling those off to Cyrus?”

“The _Middenwake_ will be going on the mission,” he said, trying not to let irritation show. “Captain Fairwind doesn’t know yet, I’m headed there next, I see they’re in port.”

Wyrmbane nodded. “They got in about an hour before you returned. We’ll take care of your duties, Mathias, don’t worry.”

“Thank you, both. I suppose I should go break the good news to our favorite Kul Tiran captain.”

Kelsey giggled. “You have to admit, he’s easy on the eyes, even if he’s not the sharpest dagger in the rack.”

He sighed, letting himself out of the cabin. Making his way to the _Middenwake_ , he noticed Captain Fairwind was up the rigging, working on something. He was, of course, shirtless, his broad shoulders tanned and covered in sailor’s tattoos, and glistening with sweat in the sun. Mathias thanked SI:7’s alchemists for the stronger suppression potion, as well as years of having to deal with headstrong Alphas for his lack of reaction. He patiently waited on the dock until the big man glanced down.

“Captain Fairwind, I have business. May I come aboard?”

“Of course Master Shaw,” he called, shimmying down the ropes like they were greased. In no time, he was on the deck, pulling his shirt back on. He led Mathias to a small cabin, offering him a seat in front of a small desk.

“What can I do for you?” he asked, seating himself across the desk. Mathias took a moment to appreciate how his Alpha presence filled the room. He might be known as a genial drunk to many, but there was nothing of that now. Now, he was all business.

“We have three potential new islands to explore for azerite harvesting. The _Middenwake_ , and you and your crew, are needed to scout them. I have a small team of surveyors coming tomorrow. The process should take about a week. We’ll cover all the costs, with additional pay.”

“As good as hauling for you mainlanders?” Fairwind’s sea blue eyes were shrewd.

“Of course. And this should be considerably safer. No one anticipates any Horde problems.”

“Would be nice to have a few days without Captain Rez'okun up my ass. He’s quite… persistent.”

Mathias spared only a moment to wonder about that. “Like I said, should be a safe run. The usual problems might crop up - pirates or strange sea creatures - but those are out of our control.”

Fairwind shrugged. “We have a tidesage on board who should be able to help with most things. Even if the Horde do show up, we can out sail them.”

“Would you be able to leave early tomorrow?”

“Of course. I’ll make sure we’re stocked and ready to go. Bring your crew and gear, and we’ll stow everything and be underway within an hour of you showing up.”

Mathias rose, offering a hand. Captain Fairwind shook, his grip warm and strong. He let himself out of the small cabin, taking a deep breath one he was on deck. He’d appreciated the Alpha’s presence when they were doing business, but he needed to clear his head now.

Back in his flat, he pulled out packs and started setting out everything he’d need for the trip. Most days would be spent in armor, so he could pack pretty light, only needing the light clothing that went on under it, one set of civilian garments, sleeping clothes, and a few toiletries. He pulled out a smaller case and transferred his suppression potions to it.

He stopped for a moment, doing mental math, and then sighed. He added three extra potions to the case, cushioning them carefully. The timing of the mission couldn’t be worse, he was due for his heat cycle near the end of the voyage. The potions would handle the first days, killing all but the strongest waves of desire that would sweep through him, and negating the effects. They’d be back in port before the worst of it hit, and he could take some personal time to get through the rest. Then he’d be fine for several more months.

Everything packed, he sat down with a whiskey to go over the intelligence he had on the survey team. He had worked with the Explorer’s League in the past, and knew them to be able and capable when it came to surveys and knowledge of lands. They were a bit more obsessed with archaeological digs than he’d like, but their tools were second to none, and their skills would ensure that each island could be mapped and evaluated in one day, instead of several.

The team the League were sending were the Lightsprocket family: Kheelay, and his son Lupas and daughter Tweets. He’d met Tweets once, briefly, in Boralus. She’d been off on an island adventure of her own, and had gotten captured. If it hadn’t been for Captain Fairwind and a group of heroes, she’d have died. She’d debriefed him before heading back to Stormwind, and he hadn’t heard from her since. She’d seemed like the decent sort, and he hoped that her brother and father were the same.

By the time he’d become thoroughly familiar with the dossiers, it was late, and he felt fatigue crawling up his back. He readied himself for bed and crawled in, blowing out the lantern. Within minutes, he was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mathias stood on the deck, watching as the _Middenwake_ slowly moved out of Boralus Harbor, guided by Ellie, the tidesage. She was a tall, stout woman, who’d greeted him pleasantly, and then promptly dismissed him. Most of the crew had done the same, including Noel, the First Mate, he realized. It was as if the addition of the Lightsprocket surveyors and himself were no more than a passing curiosity to them.

“Settling in, Master Shaw?” Captain Fairwind asked, coming up next to him. He rested his hands lightly on the railing, leaning into the breeze.

“Too soon to tell, but I hope so. And it’s only what, a week? Even if I don’t settle in, it’s not long enough to matter.” He gripped the railing, rocking with the motion of the ship.

“True enough,” the Kul Tiran said with a shrug. “I see you never stowed your gear. Let me show you your cabin.”

“Cabin?”

“There’s a small one we’re not using, tucked between mine and Noel’s. Figured you’d rather have it than bunk with the crew. Someone of your rank would probably appreciate a bit of privacy.”

It hadn’t even occurred to him that he might be staying somewhere public. He suppressed a small shudder at the idea of his potions being discovered, and thanked the Light for the sailor’s accommodation. “Thank you Captain Fairwind. I’ll sleep wherever you put me, but you’re right, I do prefer my privacy.”

The big man smiled, a flash of white teeth. “I can relate. Come, let me show you.”

Mathias followed him below decks, to a small cabin hardly bigger than the narrow bed that occupied most of the room. A few shelves were built into the wall, covered with netting, and a small washbasin. It wasn’t much, but it had a door, and he could be left in peace.

“Your survey crew are in the mess, I think they’re waiting on you. It’s just down that those steps and hallway.”

“Thank you,” he said automatically, pulling his pack off his shoulder, and setting it on the bed. The other bag followed, and he resisted the urge to check his things with someone else right there. Instead, he stepped out, shutting the narrow door behind him, and headed in the direction the Kul Tiran had pointed. He found the mess easily enough; one of the only open rooms with only a table. Spread out across it was a series of maps, weighted down by mugs and pitchers, and three gnomes sat around the parchments, arguing.

It was his first time working with the Lightsprocket family, but they had come highly recommended by the Explorer’s League, and Brann himself had left a note in their dossier. He wasn’t sure if he would have picked them himself, but since they were the only group offered, it didn’t matter. Kheelay, Tweets, and Lupas were who he had.

“I heard you were looking for me?” He inquired politely as he sat down next to Tweets.

The three of them immediately stopped arguing and turned to him. Tweets smiled at him, then glared daggers at her brother. “Hiya Master Shaw, we’re trying to figure out which island to visit first. All of them are fascinating.”

“Well, we’re going to be visiting all three, so wouldn’t it be reasonable to visit them some sort of geographical order, like distance from Boralus, rather than in order of interest?”

“Well, there’s two ways to go that would make sense, from a sailing standpoint,” Lupas said, pointing at a map showing the three islands. “We start here, to the south, and work north. I believe the south-most island has an active volcano, very exciting stuff.”

“Or, we start with the boring island, up north,” Tweets said. “Get it out of the way, and end with the exciting stuff.”

“I think we might want to leave the course for Captain Fairwind to set. It’s his ship, after all.”

“Oh, I’m fine with whatever course you want to set,” Fairwind said, coming into the room. “Now that we’re out of the harbor, I need to see where we’re going though. I wasn’t going to ask until we got underway, because I know you, Shaw, but I need to have _some_ idea if you ever want to get there.” He flashed another smile at Mathias before leaning over the table.

Mathias pointed at the trio of islands. “They’re here, south of Kul Tiras a fair bit, out of the trade path between Stormwind and Boralus. They might be visited by the Horde, but they’re still a ways from Zandalar.”

“Oh, I’ve been by these a few times. There’s not a lot out here. This southern one has a volcano on the west edge,” the big man said, tracing the map. Lupas let out a cheer. “You can see it from quite a ways off.”

“Fascinating,” he said dryly.

“And this western one, it’s got shipwrecks around it. Lots of shallows, getting in will be a problem, but we should be okay. I’m pretty sure there’s a fair number of undead pirates, so that might be less ideal for azerite gathering.”

“Even better. At least we’ll know where _not_ to go.”

Fairwind tapped the third island. “This one I’ve stopped at, has a spring for fresh water. There’s not much there, just small animals, lizards and birds and whatnot. I’d recommend it last, so we can have some fresh water and time ashore. After a couple days of volcanoes and undead, we’ll probably want it.”

“So sail south, and work our way west and then north-east?”

“Unless you want to do something else,” the captain said.

He looked at the gnomes. “Volcano first?”

They cheered.

He let himself smile, looking at the Kul Tiran. “I think your plan meets with approval, Captain.”

Fairwind leaned back, and Mathias caught a whiff of his scent, musky and soapy. He smelled great. With a slight shake of his head, he pushed it aside. He had work to do.

He spent the afternoon with the Lightsprockets, listening to their plans for surveying, offering comments where he felt it was appropriate, and mostly making impressed noises as they described the lightweight, portable equipment they had brought.

“Usually this stuff has to be carried by a human, or a draenei, or worse, a tauren, but they’ve made some great advancements in technology, and now we gnomes can keep up!” Kheelay boasted about a particular measurement device. Mathias had given up on trying to keep up on what, if anything, this device measured.

“Fascinating. I’m glad to hear these advancements allow you to remain on equal footing,” he said diplomatically. He noticed Fairwind had come in, and had been listening to the conversation. His comment had the big man laughing silently.

“I hate to break up this highly technical conversation, but it’s nearly time for the evening meal, mates, and we need the table. There’s a chest in the corner you can store your maps in, no one will disturb it,” he pointed. Mathias got up as the gnomes cleared the table, moving to the captain.

“Can I help?” he offered, surprising himself.

Fairwind shook his head. “Nah, Aubrey, our cook, and Jamie, the cabin boy, have it. With the four of you, it’s hardly any more work. Just relax, mate. We’ll take care of you.”

He tried, but relaxing wasn’t anything he was familiar with. Best he could manage was staying out of the way until the captain handed him a plate of grilled fish and rice. He noticed most of the crew took their food upstairs, and he followed, finding space on the deck along a railing. He sat down cross legged, setting the plate in his lap, and dug in. The fish was cooked perfectly, and he was hungrier than he realized. He applied himself to his meal, enjoying it more than the usual Boralus fare.

“Here, you’ll want this to wash it down with.” A mug was set beside him.

“Thanks,” he said, picking it up and taking a drink of beer. It was smooth and crisp, and took another sip. “This is very good.”

“Glad you like it. It’s a favorite among the crew.” Fairwind settled in next to him, his own plate held in one large hand. “You’ve gotten your sea legs fairly quickly.”

Mathias shrugged. “I’m just following what your crew does, Captain.”

“Well, if you ever want to give up the spy business, you might make a decent sailor.”

He barked out a laugh. “Too old for that. I’ll either die a spy, or if I’m truly lucky, retire out.”

“You can’t be that old.”

“I bet I have a decade on you.”

He caught the big man eyeing him. He glanced away, taking another drink of beer. They sat in silence, which surprisingly wasn’t as uncomfortable as he expected it to be. Usually the sailor would fill the quiet with something inane, but for a change, he was quiet.

Mathias finished his meal and stood, preparing to take his plate back to the mess. He saw Fairwind’s was empty, and held out a hand, a silent offering to take it. The captain let him take it, not hiding his surprise. Mathias gathered up a couple more plates on his way down, depositing them where others had been set, then returned to the deck, settling back where he’d been sitting. Flynn was gone, and he noticed him conferring with someone at the helm. He sipped his drink, and saw a few of the ship’s crew assembling with instruments.

After a short while, they began playing, and Jamie, the cabin boy, began to sing.

_Look ahead, look a stern,_   
_Look the weather in the lee,_   
_Blow high! Blow low! And so sailed we._   
_I see a wreck to the windward_   
_And a lofty ship to lee,_   
_A sailing down all on_   
_The coasts of East Zandalari!_

The rest of the crew joined in, and Mathias was surprised to hear how charmingly they all sang. A man’s strong baritone came from the helm, and he realized it was Flynn. His voice really was lovely, and while Mathias didn’t turn towards it, he heard him more clearly than anyone else, and realized he must be coming down the stairs, as he was getting closer.

The song ended, and the crew struck up a lively jig prompting Tweets and Lupas to get up and dance. There were shouts and whistles, and Mathias found himself smiling, even though he wasn’t inclined to clap along. He watched the gnome siblings dance, and wished he could be that carefree. Turning his head away, he caught Fairwind watching him, sea blue eyes thoughtful. He met his gaze, then turned back to the dancing surveyors, his cheeks heating. The disadvantage of being a redhead, he thought sourly, was that everything that made him blush made it obvious.

The next song was a slow, sad ballad, sung by Ellie the tidesage, about a woman whose lover left her sea stalks, and how for months they bloomed, and then on the eve of the ship’s return, they wilted. She walked the shores endlessly, waiting for her return, never finding peace. She sang it beautifully, causing a knot to form in Mathias’s chest, a sense of longing that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He saw many sad faces among the crowd, and caught Tweets sniffling.

Fairwind began singing once Ellie finished, a silly song about a greased pig, that had everyone laughing by the end of it, and after that Mathias lost track of which songs were performed and by whom. He clapped at the end of each, and watched everyone’s reactions, and tried very hard not to stare at the handsome alpha that captained the _Middenwake_. He knew it was the confined space and his heat approaching that made him hyper aware of the good-looking man, and he tamped it down as best he could.

He finally had enough, and escaped down to the mess, pulling out the map of the islands. He studied the map, wondering how long it was going to take to get there. His best guess was tomorrow sometime, but he didn’t know exactly when.

“Can I help you with something, Master Shaw?” The captain’s voice made him jump.

“Damn you move quietly,” he said, turning. “I was trying to figure out how long before we made the islands.”

“Tomorrow afternoon. I know your team will want to head ashore right away, but I think you should wait until morning.”

“Why?”

“Do you think you can corral them back on the ‘ _Wake_ to sleep?” One eyebrow was quirked, along with a broad grin.

“Point,” he answered with a sigh. “I think I’ll be hard pressed to get them back on your boat at all. Did you see how excited they were about the volcano?”

“She’s a ship, mate. And that’s why I suggested that island first. If you want a proper survey, you need to get the interesting stuff out of the way first. Otherwise they’d rush the other islands to get to it.”

Mathias knew he was smiling. “You are right there, Captain. I concede your point. So how do I corral three gnomes to your _ship_ tomorrow without someone accidentally setting it on fire?”

Fairwind stared, alarmed. “They wouldn’t set my ship on fire, would they?”

“Well, not intentionally. But bored gnomes do tend to cause explosions. And no, I am not joking. We really do need to find a way to occupy three bored, excited gnomes, or very bad things might happen.”

“I could lock them in the brig?”

He scoffed. “Please, I could have picked that lock when I was four. I’m sure they could figure it out.”

Fairwind tugged on his goatee. “Sleeping potion? I know I have one.”

He nodded. “Ordinarily I’d balk at the idea of drugging my crew, but in this case…” he trailed off and shrugged. Then grinned. “You’re a terrible influence, Captain Fairwind. I never would have considered this before spending this much time working with you.”

Flynn smiled at him, a warm expression. Mathias felt himself leaning towards the taller man. “I’m a bad influence, but I’m fun. We’ll spike their drinks tomorrow if they get antsy and put them to bed early.”

He nodded. “With that idea, I am going to bid you goodnight.” He rolled up the map and stored it in the chest.

“Good night, Master Shaw.”

He felt the Kul Tiran’s eyes on him all the way back to his tiny cabin. Once inside, he popped open his small case and drained a potion. This was going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sing is a slightly altered version of [_The Coasts of High Barbary_](http://www.contemplator.com/england/barbary.html)


	3. Chapter 3

“How do creatures so small make so much noise?” Flynn asked in Mathias’s ear the next morning. They watched the three gnomes organize their equipment, each one talking louder than the last in an effort to be heard.

“Practice. Gnomeregan is loud, as is Ironforge,” he replied mildly. “Be glad your plan worked, or yesterday would have been full of this.”

Flynn looked horrified. “Oh mate, I don’t think I could have survived that.”

“No pushing my survey crew overboard.”

The captain sighed, looking wistful. “No, no, that would be bad for business.”

“They’ll be off for the volcano soon enough, and I imagine you’ll have peace and quiet for the entire day while we’re out.”

“You have to accompany them? I am sorry.”

“No, completing my own assignment.” Light, the man smelled delicious. He gave himself an internal shake, and decided he needed to get away for his own well being. “I need to go prepare. I’ll be back on board by evening meal.”

He headed back to his tiny cabin, checking and rechecking his armor. Everything was ready to go, and he had all his necessary tools in pouches on his armor. With a sigh, he took a potion, then made sure for the third time that day that his supply was fine. He was stalling, but didn’t want to face the Alpha again.

When the arguing gnomes quieted, he went above, seeing them loading up with gear. Silently, he grabbed a couple pieces, slinging a sack over one shoulder, and walked down the gangplank, waiting for the surveyors on the shore. He observed the surroundings, looking for obvious danger. Aside from some oversized crabs tearing into a dead fish, the shoreline was empty of anything that seemed dangerous.

He looked inland, seeing little more than a couple large turtles. There were several massive sea creature skeletons, obviously long dead, as all that remained were enormous bones, and the turtles had set up nests in what appeared to be a rib cage. He shuddered at the idea of something that colossal swimming beneath the boat.

Kheelay led Tweets and Lupas onto shore, hauling what seemed to be a comical amount of gear on his person. “Thank you, Master Shaw. I’m sure you have work to do, but if you’d just help us to the volcano, we’ll be good to go.”

“You will survey the rest of the island as well?” He raised an eyebrow as he asked.

“Yes, yes, of course! While Tweets and Lupas are working on the volcano data, I will start on the remainder. It looks to be a fascinating place. And I’m sure the data gathering here should only take 63.7% of the day, leaving them with enough time to aid me with the remaining island mapping.”

He noted the siblings exchanging doubtful looks. They smiled brightly when they caught him looking.

“I’m sure,” he said dryly.

The _Middenwake_ had moored near enough to the volcano that within minutes they arrived there, and Mathias dropped off the gear. He promised to return at the end of the day to help them carry it back, but made no other offers. Getting roped into taking down data was not part of his mission.

He hadn’t noticed any Horde signs on the walk over, but it was an open plain with no structures or ruins. From a tactical standpoint, it would have been foolish for anyone to stay out there, so he headed north of the volcano to look for indications of any former inhabitants.

Ruins of a murloc settlement were along the beach, and he detoured over. It had clearly been abandoned for some time, with only a few huts remaining, and those in poor repair. He found several broken spears, a few fetish charms, and what likely passed for household goods in a rubbish pile, but nothing to indicate the murlocs had been there in the previous year or more. He did notice a few azerite outcroppings, but that was for the survey team to deal with, not him.

From there, he decided to head into the foothills, figuring the brush and trees would provide ample hiding locations for Horde encampments, or small settlements of other races. As he climbed, he noticed the forest was alive with herds of elk, peacefully grazing under the trees. He stopped and observed them a moment, noticing they seemed uninterested in his presence. He took it as a sign that predators were scarce on the island, although he kept his guard up.

Just past the elk he spotted a ruined hut, and approached with caution. The roof had caved in, partially blocking the door, but the outside held together enough that he could tell it was of Pandaren origin from the general shape, and the little bits of red paint that still clung to portions of the exterior. He leaned in over the rubble, surveying the inside. It looked abandoned, and aside from a couple rodent’s nests, no one had made use of the dwelling for ages.

As he backed out, he saw a small shrine next to the building, overgrown with weeds. Untended for years, a fine layer of moss grew over whichever aspect it was supposed to be for. He squinted, and guessed Chi-ji from the shape, but wasn’t certain. He’d never been one for deities, let alone the Aspect favored by healers. He reached out, brushing away some of the moss, and was able to reveal some of the statue. It was indeed the great crane. He viewed it for a moment, a sense of peace washing over him, then moved on.

He found more huts, all in similar stages of disrepair. Whatever Pandaren had lived on the island, they were long gone. He wondered, idly, if they’d gone back to the Wandering Isle, or had settled among the Horde or Alliance. He supposed in the end, it didn’t really matter.

What he didn’t find was any Horde presence. He checked each hut thoroughly, but none had been used as a temporary shelter, and all firepits were old. There were no broken arrows, pet bones, discarded armor, or pieces of loose azerite anywhere they didn’t belong. Nothing to indicate the Horde used the island. All of that boded well, provided the survey turned up adequate sums of azerite.

He ate lunch on a small outcropping of rock, studying the portion of the island below him. The volcano was visible at one end of his field of vision, with movement that must have been Tweets and Lupas. In front of him, a long expanse of shimmering golden sand glimmered, dotted with crabs and turtles. The scene was idyllic, and he understood why the Pandaren had settled there. Perhaps the appearance of the volcano convinced them to leave. He was no geologist, but it didn’t look like it had been there long.

“So this is where the master spy hides.”

He jumped, nearly tumbling off the outcropping. “Dammit Fairwind, make some noise!”

“Sorry,” the captain said with a wide grin. “I couldn’t resist. You’re supposed to be the best, I had to test my skills.” He leaned up against the rock and Mathias felt the heat radiating off him, even through his leather armor. He resisted leaning into it, instead choosing to climb down and step away.

“Feel superior now?”

“What’s gotten into you, Shaw? You’re usually all business, I get that. But you’re… prickly. Like you’ve been wound too tight, and someone stuck a burr in your britches.”

He felt like a dog with its hackles up, and tried not to bristle at the remark. “I’m just under a lot of stress. This mission is important.”

“Oh aye, the need for azerite is constant, but that hardly feels like the reason. This feels… personal.” Fairwind frowned.

“Why would it be personal?” He shifted away, packing up his lunch.

“Well, one minute you’re talking and smiling, and the next, you’re gruff and disappearing off to do Tides knows what.” The Kul Tiran moved, staying close. There was that warm feeling again, and Mathias was beginning to doubt it came from the man himself.

“I’m just busy, and I have a lot of things on my mind.”

“You’re out on an island, with only so much to worry about, mate. Let some of it go,” Fairwind insisted, voice soft. “I know, you work too damn much, and you’ll never let up, but try and enjoy some of this too. The weather’s nice, the food’s tasty, and you could have a lot worse company than my crew. Stop treating them like they’re your death sentence. They don’t deserve that.”

“You mean you don’t deserve that,” he fired back, facing the big man. He regretted it, as Flynn was right there, close enough he wouldn’t have to reach far to brush the lapels of the other man’s greatcoat. He stuffed his hands in his pockets instead.

“No, I don’t, but I’m used to people taking their bad tempers out on me.” The man’s face was calm, sea blue eyes focused on him. He broke the contact, looking away, then back, noticing how full his lips were. Damn, he needed to go.

“Whatever. I’m not in a perfect mood, I have problems I need to handle. Maybe you should go back to your _boat_ and leave me be.”

Flynn frowned, then sighed. “Very well, get back to your sneaky spy business, Master Shaw. I’ll not bother you again today.” The captain brushed past him, the touch electrifying, and headed down the hill. Mathias turned and watched him leave, noticing he was almost as quiet as himself. Within minutes he’d slipped between some shrubs and disappeared.

He took in a deep breath, held it, then breathed out slowly. What was up with him? Had he misjudged his heat? Was it coming on sooner? Or was this just him dealing with an annoying, overbearing, ship’s captain? He hoped that was all.

With a sigh he continued scouting, turning up nothing of interest. He did run into Kheelay, taking a survey at the northernmost tip of the island.

“Master Shaw! How good of you to come by. Will you hold this for me please?”

He took the strange contraption and held it as instructed, not having a clue as to what it did. The little gnome hemmed and hawed over it, making many notes in a small book, then directed him to change positions and hold it at a different level. Again, more noises and notes.

“Thank you. This goes much faster if someone assists. I suspect Tweets and Lupas are held up with the volcano because it’s the most fascinating geological formation on the entire landmass, and the rest of the island is average at best.”

Mathias smiled at the gnome. “I suppose it’s more interesting than elk and azerite deposits.”

“Oh yes, especially if the volcano comes in contact with the azerite. The explosions would be most spectacular. There was nothing of note while I was surveying, so we should be relatively safe, but you never-”

Just then, a resonating kaboom was heard from the south west. Both men turned, seeing a small mushroom cloud rise above the hills on the island.

“-know. I suspect that’s what happens when azerite meets the volcano, and I do not, for a minute, suppose that was an accidental discharge,” Kheelay finished. He narrowed his eyes on the cloud and frowned. “If they have time to make explosions, they have time to survey the rest of the island. I’ll go collect them and put them to work on the far side, and finish the volcano readings myself.”

Mathias laughed hard for perhaps the first time in weeks. Then he sobered, hoping no one else saw the rising cloud. “We should probably wrap up the survey as soon as possible. Shall I help you, while Tweets and Lupas finish the island? We could pull in a couple of the crew if you think it would go faster. None of us are trained, but we can hold things and read off numbers.”

“Three teams would cover ground much faster.”

“Let me detour to the ship, I’ll get some crew members. If the Horde sees that cloud, we’ll be in trouble.” He took off at a steady run, fast enough to cross the island quickly, but not so fast to tire him.

Soon the _Middenwake_ was in view, and he dashed up the gangplank. Flynn was out of his cabin and beside him in moments. “What was the explosion? Tides help us if there’s a ship in the area, we’ll have Horde breathing down our neck by nightfall.”

“Tweets and Lupas screwing around with azerite and the volcano is my best guess,” he said, slightly winded. “If I can borrow a couple of your crew, we can split up into three teams, survey the island, and get the hell out of here in a few hours. Anyone who can hold implements and read numbers will work. The gnomes have some system for notes I don’t understand.”

Flynn nodded. He turned around, letting out a sharp whistle. Soon, half the crew had assembled. “Evelyn, Rory, go with Master Shaw. You’ll be helping the Lightsprockets survey the islands. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we leave, and the less Horde we face.”

The two crew members, both Kul Tiran, saluted Flynn and strode to Mathias. He jerked his head towards the volcano. “We’ll meet them there.”

The three of them moved swiftly over, just in time to see Kheelay finish up a serious tongue lashing on both his children. “And that’s why you’re both junior explorers! You never could resist an explosion! At this rate, you should go to Mechagon and study there instead of trying to find Titan technology! If you ever find something usable you’re likely to blow it up!”

“I have help,” Mathias said, trying to curb the gnome’s rant.

“Excellent. My, you’re both tall ones,” he remarked to the crew members. They looked puzzled.

Kheelay wasted no time, setting up teams and sending his explosion-happy children off. Mathias did as he was asked, holding various instruments, collecting samples, reading off numbers. It was mind numbing work, and he kept finding his thoughts wandering back to Flynn. Each time he’d firmly tell himself no, and try to focus on the task at hand. Or at Kheelay’s fantastic mop of grey hair, which did not quite cover the bald spot he had.

After a couple hours holding implements and giving readings in the area of the volcano, they finished. He saw Lupas in the distance, trudging back with Evelyn in tow, the two of them carrying equipment. He helped Kheelay store the various items in the cargo hold, and stayed to assist Lupas when they came in.

“Where’s Tweets?” he asked, stuffing the last of the stuff in a locker.

“She was up north, so she’ll have the farthest walk. Should be back soon.”

He went up on deck, shading his eyes against the late day sun to peer north towards the hills. He wasn’t able to see anything, but he told himself not to worry.

“I see them,” a rich voice came from above. He glanced up, seeing Fairwind sitting in the crow’s nest. “They’re a ways out, but they’re packed and heading this way. As soon as they’re on board, we’ll set off. It’s a short trip to the next island, but I’d feel better out in open seas, away from this place.”

“You’re the captain, and tactically, I would agree with you,” he called back.

“Dinner’s ready below, help yourself.”

He went down, taking a plate and eating at the table with Evelyn, Lupas, and Kheelay. The gnomes were deep in discussion about the island discoveries, but he tuned them out. He let the day’s events wash over him, thinking about them briefly and then dismissing them. It was a technique he’d learned early on, when things were too overwhelming and he needed to be at his best for several days straight.

He offered to wash dishes. using it as another chance to clear his head. Tweets and Rory made their way into the mess for dinner as he worked. He felt the ship move, and braced himself against the sink.

“Still getting your sea legs?” Aubrey, the cook, asked.

“I don’t think I’ve ever found them,” he admitted, adjusting again.

“It takes time. Your reflexes are good though. Most people end up in with the dishes the first time a ship moves and they don’t expect it.”

He smiled and focused on the task. Once done, he went up on deck, seeing the island off in the distance.

“Ellie took us out. No sense in staying too near,” Fairwind said as he came up next to him. “We’ll be at the next stop before the sun’s up. It’ll take some work to get in, so you won’t be able to get off until mid morning. The island is ringed in shallows, with only a couple places you can get close enough. I thought about staying out and using the rowboats, but Kheelay’s worried about the equipment getting wet.”

“I know nothing about the equipment, but if he says there’s damage potential, I would be inclined to believe him.”

The Kul Tiran nodded. “I’m not going to doubt him. We can do it, just be a tight fit. Thankfully the ‘ _Wake’s_ not a big ship, so we’ll be fine.”

“Then I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Not staying for music? Jamie’s got a couple Stormwind songs to sing tonight.”

“Nasty headache,” he lied, grateful the dim light hid his blush. “I’m going to turn in early.”

Flynn nodded. “Suit yourself, Master Shaw.”

Mathias made sure the door was locked before getting into his case and taking another potion. He let out a long sigh as his hands moved, removing his armor by touch, piling it neatly. He climbed into the narrow bunk, pulling the blankets over him. Scrubbing his face with his hands, he tried to remove the image of Flynn, lit by stars and lamplight, on the deck. His hair had been loose, and Mathias had a strong urge to want to run his hands through it, to fist in the strands and tug, keeping him close.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Z for the beta of the fight scene for this chapter

Mathias downed a potion before going down to the mess for breakfast. As he recapped the small vial, he glanced at the sigil. Something was off. He squinted, turning the cork towards the light. It seemed like the sigil had been re-written, or written over, with the one for soothing the stomach after poisons testing. So which one was it?

If it was the wrong potion, or the vials were contaminated, that would explain a lot. No wonder he’d been on edge and noticing Flynn more than usual. And even better, he was going to be broadcasting his scent and heat to the captain in short order, unless he avoided him the rest of the trip. Briefly, he considered hiding in the tiny cabin as much as possible, but disregarded the idea. That would only seem suspicious. He checked every potion, finding all but one were marked with the messed up sigils. One must have been from his old case, and had the proper marking on it. He’d keep it for one of the last days, hoping it was enough.

He peered out on deck before coming out, seeing that Flynn and Ellie were up at the bow. The big man was communicating to the tidesage with hand signals, and the ship was sailing slowly closer to an old dock. Several crew members were moving about, preparing ropes and the gangplank, so he assumed this was part of the normal docking procedure.

Also on deck were the Lightsprockets, laden with equipment. He headed to them, raising a hand in greeting. “Morning, do you need a hand with the gear?”

“Good morning Master Shaw. No thank you, we have everything we need. The volcano required special equipment, and there’s nothing of thermodynamic interest here today.”

Thank the Light for that, maybe they’d be off the island early. “I’m glad to hear it. I spotted some potential trouble right where we’re docking, so I need you to wait for my signal before you disembark.”

“Understood. We’re surveyors, not fighters,” Kheelay said with a smile. “Even if I were a fighter, I’m too old to go scrapping on an island now.”

Mathias smiled at that. “Leave them to me.”

He moved away, settling in next to the railing of the ship, where he watched the pack of undead pirates. They’d been milling about at the far end of the decrepit dock, not paying much attention to the _Middenwake_ as they crept closer. Ordinarily he’d ignore them, but they were blocking the main path onto the island. There were only six of them, and they appeared decomposed enough that it was surprising they still walked. He figured it wouldn’t take much to dispatch them and create a clear lane of traffic.

Once they docked and the gangplank was down, he silently slipped off the ship, stealthing toward the pack. Scooping up a rock, he threw it past the group, distracting them. Taking advantage of the moment, he reached up and stabbed the nearest pirate at the base of the skull. He dropped like a puppet with the strings cut. Mathias caught him, lying him down so he wouldn’t make much noise. He managed a second one before the group decided the distraction was nothing, and turned back.

They immediately noticed him among them, and rushed him. He ducked and kicked the nearest one, staggering it back into the pack, temporarily slowing them all. He used that moment to dart in and hamstring one on the outside, causing her to collapse and begin crawling towards him. The other three recovered, and rushed him as an ungainly pack, and he picked off another one with a stab in the neck and a twist of his dagger.

The two left standing circled him, one thinking to pull a cutlass. He parried the blows and bent, throwing a handful of sand into the other pirate’s face. Dodging the hamstrung enemy on the ground, he darted in, driving a dagger into the underside of the sword wielding pirate’s jaw, and up into his brain. The pirate dropped.

He kicked the blinded pirate down, and turned on the hamstrung one, pinning her down with a boot. She reached for a dagger, but he ground her head into the sand, ending her swiftly before her fingers reached the hilt. Turning back to the blinded pirate, who had grabbed a dirk and was swinging blindly on the ground, he batted the weapon aside and ended him too, with a quick shiv between the eyes.

Finished, he gave the all clear signal to Kheelay, getting a confirmation back. He intentionally didn’t look for Flynn, instead choosing to slip into the trees and begin his own scouting.

He found what he had been hoping to avoid inside an hour of scouting. The Horde had been on the island, not only fairly recently, but it looked like they used it regularly. He found a small, semi permanent grouping of structures in decent shape up in the foothills, hidden among a small thicket of trees. They were small tents, oiled against rain, and built with timbers from the nearby felled trees, but they were lived-in. Several fire pits were set up, and he discovered well-sealed crates. Prying the lid off one took a bit, but he managed, and found field rations. They were certainly coming back.

“Dammit,” he muttered, slapping the lid back on. That knocked the current island off the list for collecting azerite, unless they really wanted to fight the Horde every time. He turned, seeing a pile of broken arrows in one corner, along with scraps of a torn bedroll. Everywhere he looked, he saw signs of regular use.

He ducked into another tent, a larger one, trying to figure out how long it had been since the Horde had last used the camp. There were a few papers, written in Orcish, and he scanned them. Requisition requests, mostly, dated about six weeks before. He rifled through the rest of the miscellany, finding nothing with dates on it.

Leaving the papers behind, he slipped from the tent. He still needed to canvass the island, and see if there were any additional encampments set up, as well as locate any more docking locations, in case the Alliance did want to use the islands. Multiple docking locations might give them an advantage.

First thing though, was to go back and warn Flynn the Horde had an encampment, so he could set watch. Wouldn’t do for them to be caught flat-footed, not after the explosion yesterday. It was unlikely the Horde could trace it to them, but they’d at least be aware of someone poking about in the area.

He was just about out of the thicket of trees, when he heard someone approaching. Quickly, he stealthed, hiding behind a fruiting shrub, and waited. It didn’t take long before a sheepskin greatcoat and a pair of cutlasses passed him, along with the unmistakable musky smell of the Alpha captain. Mathias allowed himself a moment to revel in it, before standing.

“I’m right here,” he said, dropping stealth, and hiding a smile as the Kul Tiran jumped.

“Tides, make some noise, would you?”

“Why? I had no idea who you were.”

Fairwind crossed his arms. “I wasn’t coming to grab you.”

“What do you want, Captain?” Better to find out what he wanted, then tell him about the Horde.

“What’s gotten into you, mate? You won’t talk to anyone last night, jump off the boat like your armor’s on fire, take on six pirates, and then vanish into the brush like some madman. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

“I’m fine.” He held out his arms, and turned in a circle. “See? Not a scratch.”

Fairwind shook his head. “Not what I mean. You’re taking risks. I could have taken the pirates with you. You’re not the only rogue on the ship. Hell, we have scoped rifles, could have dropped them from the deck. You went after them like it was personal.”

He shrugged, then crossed his arms, mimicking the captain's pose. “Maybe I needed a workout.”

Flynn stepped closer. He backed up, bumping into a tree. Dammit, he should have been more aware.

“What are you hiding, Shaw?”

He smelled so delicious. Mathias swallowed, tamping down on the desire he felt. Now was not the time. “Nothing. I’m just on edge after yesterday. I don’t like things blowing up on my watch.”

Flynn watched him with his sea blue eyes, saying nothing for a long moment. He felt himself relax, hoping the big man was buying his bluff. Then Flynn leaned in and sniffed. Mathias froze.

“ _Oh_ ,” was all Flynn said, a single word, laden with promise and expectation. He inhaled again. “How did I never figure this out?”

Mathias closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree. Well, so much for staying hidden. “Suppression potions.”

“Smart. I never would have guessed you were an Omega. Don’t worry, I’ll not tell. No one on the crew will know, I’m the only one.”

He relaxed a fraction at that. “Thank you. You can imagine the difficult situation it would put me in.”

“Oh, aye, the Alliance’s Spymaster not only having a secondary gender, but going against the social norms for it? No one would know what to do with you.”

Mathias snorted. “I’m perfectly capable of doing my job, Omega or not.”

“Oh, I dare say you’re better suited to it than most.” Flynn eyed him speculatively. “how do your higher ups take it?”

“What higher ups? I’m the highest ranking person in the organization. The alchemists know, they make the potions for all of us.”

“There’s more of you?”

“Of course. Alpha and Omega alike. We’re trained to excel at our jobs, to overcome problems. This is nothing more.”

Flynn whistled. “Again, I never would have guessed. Now I’ll wonder at every SI:7 agent I meet.”

“Don’t bother,” he shot back. “You should be more concerned about us being deadly, not who we prefer in bed.”

Flynn grinned, leaning forward. “Oh, you’re feisty today. Armor in a twist, Mathias?”

“I don’t like people calling my abilities into question because of a matter of biology.”

They were inches apart, and Mathias could count every eyelash framing Flynn’s gorgeous eyes. He stared up at him, scowling. Of all the days to be having this sort of discussion, it would be today. He was already feeling the tide of desire rising, despite his best efforts to dismiss it.

“Oh, to the Abyss with it,” Flynn snarled, and kissed him, rough and at odds with Flynn’s friendly nature. Mathias wrapped his arms around the big man, stepping closer, returning the kiss as fiercely as he could. That earned him a pleased growl, and he was pushed back against the tree again. He let himself rest there, pressed between the bark and the warm, musky smelling man, being kissed senseless.

He could feel Flynn’s erection pressing into him, and he dropped one hand between them, palming it, enjoying the heaving breath that resulted. He groaned, thinking of how good that cock would feel in him, and rubbed harder.

“Careful, you’re playing with fire,” Flynn said, kissing along his jaw. “I’m not made of stone.”

“You feel like you might be.”

“Very funny.”

Flynn latched onto his neck, biting gently, eliciting a whimper from him. He released his hold on the other man’s cock, wrapping his arms around his shoulders instead, tangling his hands in all that luscious auburn hair. He fisted his hands and tugged, grinning at the inarticulate noises made against his throat.

“Your hair is gorgeous,” he murmured, tugging again.

“Yours is like a sunset, all fire and shine.”

He knew he was blushing, and didn’t care. He tugged on Flynn’s hair again, encouraging him to come in for another kiss. This time, he took the lead, catching the other man’s bottom lip with his teeth, biting softly, relishing in the growl that resulted. He licked his way into the other man’s mouth, devouring him. All the while, his hands never left that glossy mane.

Eventually Flynn pulled back, sea blue eyes blown wide and dark with lust. “We should stop,” he said, panting. “Not only is this a bad place, but the timing is wrong. I don’t want to take advantage of you, not with you coming into heat.”

Mathias blinked, trying to push the desire away. “You can tell already?”

“Been around enough Omegas to tell, mate.”

“Shit.”

Flynn smoothed Mathias’s hair. “I want you, not gonna lie, but I won’t force you. And right now, anything I did to you would be forcing you, because you’re not thinking clearly.”

He swayed on his feet, hands still in Flynn’s hair. Reluctantly, he let go, wrapping his hands around the big man’s waist instead. He leaned in, pressing his face to Flynn’s neck, inhaling deeply. “You smell nice,” he whispered, then licked. He tasted as good as he smelled. leaning close, he tried for as much contact as possible.

“And you’re heat drunk.” Even as far gone as Mathias was, he could hear the strain in Flynn’s voice.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized to the other man’s neck. He took one last sniff, then pulled free and took a few steps away. “Usually I have potions for this, but the something’s wrong with them, contaminated or wrong ones, I’m not sure. I haven’t had this problem in more than twenty years.”

“How is that possible?”

“Our alchemists are skilled.”

“They must be.”

Mathias scrubbed his face, trying to get his hormones under control. He had a job to do, and it did not include doing Flynn, no matter how much he wanted to. “I’ll stay in my cabin for most of the trip. I have one suppression potion, I’ll take it our last full day out. That should keep me from being a total mess around you. I’m sorry I’m not more professional. Like I said, this hasn’t been a problem for decades.”

He risked a look at Flynn, who was staring at him, equal parts shock and pity on his face. “I don’t know if you’re very lucky, or missing out, mate.”

“I’m fortunate.”

“I don’t know if I’d call it that. Twenty years? No Alpha? You don’t strike me as the sort to settle down, but even the occasional heat fling would help.”

He shrugged. “I’m not the type. I don’t need it, nor want it. Work keeps me busy, and I’m content.”

Flynn shook his head. “I don’t buy it, but if you say so, I won’t push. I’ll give you as much space as I can. Small ship’ll make it tough though.”

“Ship! Dammit!” He remembered what he’d been headed to do. “We need to set up a watch. There’s a Horde encampment in the thicket back there. It’s not been recently used, but there’s enough structures to suggest they show up regularly. I don’t think yesterday’s explosion will set them on us - the odds of them being close enough to see the smoke plume and be able to guess where we were going without us seeing them are slim - but if there’s a ship in the area, they might be headed this way. We need to be sharp.”

Flynn cursed. “That’s exactly what we need, Captain Rez'okun or one of his cronies visiting the island while there’s an Alliance survey going on. Let’s get to it then. You coming?”

Mathias nodded, and they set off at a run. He had to lengthen his stride to keep up with Flynn’s longer legs, but the adrenaline was pumping and he didn’t care.

They crested the small hill just outside where the _Middenwake_ was docked, and both slid to a halt. There, way out, but clearly visible, was a Horde ship.


	5. Chapter 5

“Tidemother’s tits! We’re going to have to move, and soon. Round up your survey crew, I’ll get the ‘ _Wake_ ready to go.” Flynn didn’t wait for a response from Mathias, but instead took up his ground-eating stride towards the ship.

Mathias turned, scanning for the survey team. He spotted them near a ruined town, and dashed over. He kept sweeping the area, looking for more undead pirates, or other predators, but it appeared that nothing had turned up.

“Hey Lightsprockets! We need to go!” He yelled once he was close enough.

“Master Shaw! We’re not done with the island. We need the rest of the day for a proper survey,” Tweets said, not turning around.

“Doesn’t matter; this one’s owned by the Horde, and they’re coming to pay a visit. It’s go time, now!” he barked.

All three gnomes turned and stared at him with near identical expressions of shock. Without a word, they scrambled, packing up gear and shoving it into packs or collapsing legs on instrument stands. Mathias picked up pieces of equipment once they were ready to go, figuring the trio would move faster if they were a little less encumbered.

For short creatures, they moved surprisingly fast. He kept up easily, but was relieved when they made the ship in a reasonable amount of time. Noel, the First Mate, nodded at them as they ran on board, hauling the gangplank up after them.

“Captain says you three should store your equipment below decks and stay there. It shouldn’t come to a fight, but just in case, you’re safer down there. Master Shaw, he’d like to see you as soon as possible.”

Mathias nodded. “Understood. Where is he?”

“Bow, with Ellie.”

He slipped down to the mess ahead of the gnomes, leaving the equipment for them to put away, and was back on deck in minutes. He took the stairs two at a time to get to the bow, skidding to a stop just behind the two Kul Tirans.

“Master Shaw, good.” Fairwind was all business. “We’re in a bad spot. The Horde ship is likely to get close by the time we’re out of the shallows. If it’s not Rez'okun, then we risk a hands on fight.

We will need every able hand with a weapon. Can I count on you?”

“Of course Captain. It’s hardly my first battle.”

The Kul Tiran nodded. “I figured you’d help, but I had to ask. Thank you for your willingness. Ellie, let’s get out of here.”

It was a clear dismissal, and Shaw took it as such. He stepped back, taking the stairs to the center deck, and took a position where he could watch the Horde ship. It was a ways off and seemed to be moving slowly, but he knew that could just be his untrained eyes. He briefly wondered if he needed to add a course about sailing to SI:7’s training, in case some of his assassins started spending more time on board Kul Tiran vessels.

The ship lurched, and he gripped the railing tightly. He glanced down, seeing the water sloshing around the vessel as it moved, and then looked up at the bow. Flynn was leaning over the railing, again using hand signs to Ellie, who was surrounded with a silver glow. He assumed it was a tidesage thing, and chose to keep his eyes on the Horde. Wouldn’t do to be seasick during the fight if it came to that.

The Horde appeared to have not moved, but with no landmarks out there, not even a sizable rock, it was hard to tell. They were still far enough away that he couldn’t make out the individuals on deck, and even the flag was blurry. He wondered if maybe he was simply getting old.

“Don’t worry, Master Shaw. We’ll be out of this in no time. There’s no Zandalari ship that can match a Kul Tiran vessel with a tidesage aboard,” Noel said, coming up beside him. “Toughest part is moving out of these shallows. The path is pretty well set though, and as long as the Captain and Ellie take us through it, we’ll be fine.”

“Appreciate it. Can’t say I relish the idea of a sea battle.”

“Oh aye, none of us do. They happen, but no one wants to risk injury, or worse, death, in a fight. The sea demands enough, I’d rather give my life to her in other ways.”

He nodded, not sure what to say. Noel moved off, climbing up the rigging to the crow’s nest. He watched him go, wondering how much practice it took to be able to climb ropes like it was as easy as breathing. He saw that Jamie, the cabin boy, was also up there, watching the Horde ship with a spyglass.

The _Middenwake_ shifted, and he realized they’d moved well away from the decrepit dock they’d been moored at. The island had shrunk, although not enough for his liking. He peered down into the water, seeing they were in a dark channel, not much wider than the ship itself. No wonder Flynn was at the bow, signaling to Ellie.

“Incoming!” Came the cry from above, and he tore his gaze away from the water in time to see a puff of smoke come from the Horde vessel. The report of the cannonball being fired followed shortly after, and he froze in a sort of fascinated horror, watching it sail towards them.

It landed in the water a ways out, apparently a warning shot. He was no sailor, but it looked like they were aiming directly along the path the _‘Wake_ would need to take to get out. And if that was the case, they’d be ripe target for more cannon fire.

He peered around for someone to ask, but he was alone on the deck, the only one not occupied with a task. He wasn’t about to climb the ropes to ask Noel about it, nor risk a shout that would distract the tidesage. So he held his concerns, and went back to watching everything he could.

The ship lurched again, twisting in a direction he hadn’t thought possible, then moved in a diagonal away from the cannonball. As he watched, a fog began to rise, little more than a thin haze at first. Then it thickened, obscuring his vision of the Horde. A quiet cheer went up from the crow’s nest, and he took that to mean Ellie had brought the fog about.

He felt their vessel turn again, this time feeling like it was moving in the direction of the cannonball shot. He moved to the other side, trying to catch a glimpse of the enemy vessel, but the fog was a high wall, and thick, and he saw nothing. He stared down and saw it didn’t quite touch the _‘Wake_ , coming within a dozen feet or so, but leaving enough space that he could see the narrow channel they were in widen into open water.

A report echoed, and he heard the splash of a cannonball hitting water, but it sounded like it was far enough off that the Horde ship had assumed they’d kept their previous trajectory. It seemed they were firing blind.

Mathias turned towards the bow, seeing Flynn coming down the stairs. The captain jerked his head in the direction of the stern, and Mathias followed him. He stood nearby as Flynn took up the helm, steering away from the Horde, the fog continuing to grow between the two ships.

“By the time Ellie drops the fog, and they get brave enough to sail through it, we should be far enough ahead they won’t pursue. Captain Rez'okun is insatiable, but not for blood,” Flynn said.

“So we’ll be okay?”

“Well, we shouldn’t have to fight. Those were Rez'okun’s colours, but if his First Mate is running the ship, he might try and chase us down. The Captain and I have a history, and his First Mate doesn’t approve.” Flynn stared straight ahead, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

Mathias spared a moment to wonder what he meant by that, and wondered at the stab in his chest. He pushed it aside. He opened his mouth to reply, but another report sounded, and a cannonball splashed down behind them.

“Damn it all, they must have figured we got free. Mathias, get to your cabin and stay, I’ll have someone tell you when it’s safe.”

“I’d rather be where I’m useful,” he insisted. “Where I can see the danger coming.”

“You’d be more use to me in your cabin. Right now you’re a distraction.”

He hadn’t considered that. With a sigh, he went, shutting the door to the small space with more force than was required. He sat on the bunk, staring at the wall. What was wrong with him? He was a spy, for Light’s sake. A large part of the job meant he was sitting, or standing in one place, for hours on end, waiting. He could wait this out.

He settled in, slipping into a light meditation they taught all SI:7 incoming hopefuls. It passed the time, at least for a bit. His mind kept drifting from the neutral, nondescript forms used to keep boredom from setting in, to thoughts of the handsome, auburn haired captain at the helm of the ship. Of the way he’d claimed Mathias, and how easily it had happened. Mathias hadn’t even put up a token protest.

He came out of his meditation, cursing quietly. He knew he could only blame a portion of his troubles on his heat. He’d certainly noticed Flynn early in their meetings. Alpha or not, the man was good looking, with an easy smile and plenty of charm. Almost everyone seemed to like him, and the few that loathed him seemed to do it with a passion. He seemed to stir that sort of response in people, never allowing you to settle on neutral. He’d been drawn to the easy smiles, and on their mission to the Zandalar treasury, he’d found the man witty and a solid fighting companion. Most of his co-workers assumed Flynn was an idiot, and Mathias had done nothing to disabuse them of the notion, but he knew better. Somehow, knowing and keeping it to himself had been a delicious secret.

Nearly as delicious as the man himself. He bit back a groan remembering the taste of him, the intoxicating smell. He had been heat drunk for the first time in many, many years, and felt a fool. How did anyone get anything done during heat? Or was he simply overreacting because he didn’t usually deal with it? How were he and Flynn going to go back to the way things had been, now that he’d been such an idiot?

“I’m an idiot, but I’m a professional. I’ll get through this,” he muttered. He resumed meditation, pushing away thoughts of Flynn as they surfaced, trying to stick to neutral emotions. It worked long enough for Jamie to bang on his door, telling him it was safe to come out.

He emerged onto the deck in time to see Noel and Evelyn helping Ellie below decks. The tidesage was covered in sweat, and she leaned heavily on her crew-mates. He nodded respectfully to her, but she didn’t seem to notice. He peered past the stern, seeing the cloud of fog in the far distance. The Horde ship was just sailing through it.

“It’s likely they’ll turn now that they see how much of a lead we have. They don’t know Ellie’s spent, but even without her, they’ll be hard pressed to catch us,” Flynn said, coming up next to him. His long hair had come loose from its tail, and Mathias longed to wrap his hands in it again.

“So we’re in the clear?”

“Unless there’s another ship in the area, we should be. It’ll take us the rest of today and tonight, to make the next island. We’d do it in half that with Ellie, but she’ll be down until tomorrow night at least. There’s a cove, shielded from sight, on the northern end of the island, with a spring nearby. We can sail in and drop anchor, and spend the night off the ship. I think everyone will be grateful for the break. You won’t have to stay cooped up in your cabin, like you offered,” he said, with a meaningful look.

Mathias knew he was blushing, but ignored it. “Appreciate it. I’ll be busy during the day, but I’ll have a potion to handle the last of the trip back; make it easier on both of us. Unless you’d rather I took it now?”

Flynn shook his head. “You’d know better than me, but I suspect the day spent traveling back to Boralus will be the worst for you.”

He didn’t actually know, but nodded anyway. “Of course. Again, I apologize for making this trip difficult.”

Flynn scoffed. “No worse than any other, mate. Just a different challenge.”

“Still, your discretion on the matter, and your restraint, are appreciated.”

That earned him a full on glare. “Restraint? Do you take me to be an animal, Master Shaw? No better than a dog wanting to hump your leg? Of course I have restraint, I would never force myself on you. I’m no rapist.”

He took a step back, surprised at the venom in the other man’s words. “Of course not, I never meant to imply you were, just that the situation is a delicate one, and I appreciate you not making it harder.”

Flynn stared at him, sea blue eyes searching. “Who hurt you?”

He was saved from having to answer that by Lupas. The gnome came bounding across the deck, a worried expression on his face

“Master Shaw! We need to start on the reports for King Anduin for the previous two islands. I know the second one will be short, but the first island holds so much promise. Please come, we need to include your professional opinion too.”

“Duty calls,” Mathias said and turned to go. He heard the big man sigh behind him as he followed the gnome below deck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer than usual delay, I was sidetracked writing some Varian/Genn for a friend. I'll make up for it with an update in less than 24 hours :)


	6. Chapter 6

Mathias came awake all at once, something he hadn’t done since boarding the _Middenwake._ He lay in the narrow bed a moment, wondering what woke him, unable to pinpoint it. Whatever it was, it was gone and he sleep wouldn’t come easily. Perhaps some air would help. He dressed quickly in the one set of civilian clothes he’d packed, and slipped out of the cabin to the deck.

It was the middle of the night, and the stars blanketed the sky, a glittering assortment of jewels. He knew someone steered the ship, but the rest of the deck was deserted. He walked slowly to the bow, leaning against the railing, enjoying the wind against his skin. The sea was wine-dark, and the vessel sliced through the small waves, cutting a path to where only the helmsman knew. He squinted, but there was nothing to be seen in the darkness. He contented himself with the tang of salt, the rush of wind, the glittering stars above, and the feel of the smooth railing beneath his fingers. A sense of peace washed over him as he stood.

“Mathias,” Flynn’s voice, soft and compelling, came from behind him.

He turned. The captain stood there, in his customary long coat. The darkness made his expression impossible to read.

“Come to the helm with me,” he said, turning away.

Mathias followed, feeling drawn along. He waited as Flynn unhooked a strap from the large wheel at the helm and placed his hands back on it, tending it lightly.

“Ever steered a ship?” His voice was still soft.

“Can’t say I have. SI:7 doesn’t tend to teach us much about seacraft. We trust to the Alliance or Kul Tiran navies for that.”

“Come here then, have a turn.”

“I’m fine here.”

“Come here, Mathias.” The words were mild, but there was no mistaking the command in them.

With a sigh, he stepped closer, placing his hands where Flynn indicated. It surprised him to find the wheel rotating under his grip, and it took more of his strength than anticipated to hold it steady.

“Not bad,” Flynn praised. “Most people don’t expect the wiggle, get knocked about. You’re doing quite well.”

Mathias smiled, glad it didn’t show in the dark. “It’s tougher than I expected,” he admitted.

“Here, let me help.” The big man came up behind him, pressing close. He placed his hands on the spokes of the wheel, and then Mathias didn’t need to work as hard to keep it steady. However, his heart raced and he found himself breathing harder as the heat from Flynn spread through him. He resisted the urge to lean back, or to turn his head and nestle into the captain’s shoulder.

“I woke, and couldn’t get back to sleep,” he offered by way of explanation, as they stood together.

“I guessed as much.”

“You saw me come out?”

“Smelled you. You’re distinctive.” And damned if Flynn didn’t press his face into Mathias’s hair, inhaling deeply. Mathias shuddered, suppressing a moan at the touch.

“I’m sorry?” he said, it coming out as a question instead of a statement in his moment of weakness.

“Don’t be. It’s very nice.” Flynn’s stubble dragged up his neck, causing shivers. Mathias gave up and leaned into the big man, tilting his head away to allow him better access. Flynn took the hint, running his mouth down Mathias’s jaw, nibbling gently. “You taste delicious too.”

Mathias basked in the warmth of Flynn’s body, struggling to keep his thoughts in order. He knew standing this close was dangerous, especially after the adrenaline rush of the day’s chase, and the impending arrival of his heat, but he couldn’t bring himself to move away. Flynn’s lips on his neck made it doubly hard to think. A soft moan escaped him as Flynn bit that sensitive spot between neck and shoulder, and he sagged against him.

“How I wish we were in Boralus right now. I’d take you to my place, and show you how an Alpha properly treats an Omega during heat. You’d not run from it again.”

“Who says I run?” he asked dreamily, pressing his face into Flynn’s coat.

“Twenty years of potions, mate. But that’s not a discussion for tonight.”

He stiffened at the potions jab, but didn’t pull away.

Flynn murmured in his ear, “Perhaps we can handle this once we’re back, if you’re agreeable?”

“My job comes first, you know that. But, if there’s time, possibly.”

A sigh came from the big man, and one hand lifted from the wheel to stroke Mathias’s hair. “The Alliance will still be there if you take a day or two off, love. But fair enough, work first. And now, you should try and sleep. You’re nothing but a distraction to us both right now, and I have most of my watch left.”

Mathias lifted his hands from the wheel, turning in the circle of the Kul Tiran’s arms. He looked up, studying Flynn’s face as best he could in the near darkness. A hint of a smile played across the full lips, and his eyes were in shadow. Mathias leaned up, inhaling his musky scent, and kissed him chastely.

“Goodnight, Captain Fairwind.”

“Goodnight, Master Shaw.”

He went below decks, considering. Would it be so bad to pass his heat in the traditional manner? Plenty of their kind took time off for it, not every time, but occasionally. Most SI:7 agents lived solitary lives, but he did know of a few that took regular vacations. Vacations that would be spaced evenly enough to deal with ruts or heats, he supposed. Perhaps they were like him.

He slid back into bed, staring sightlessly at the ceiling of the cabin, thinking. Sleep claimed him before he got very far, and he was startled awake by heavy footsteps in the hallway outside his quarters some time later. He dressed in a hurry, lacing up his leather armor corset, and ducked out of the cabin.

Jamie was rushing past, a bowl of something in his hands. “Morning, Master Shaw. Breakfast is ready in the mess.”

“Thank you, Jamie.” He made his way down, realizing he barely noticed the roll of the ship as he walked. It seemed he’d gotten his sea legs. Taking a bowl of porridge, he sat at the table, eating methodically. Tweets was there, eating, and smiled at him.

“Good morning, Master Shaw. I hope we won’t have any more surprises, it would be great to get two full reports back to the king on these islands. Pity about the third, there was plenty of azerite from what little we saw.”

“I’m sure that’s why the Horde were there.” He kept half an eye on the door, hoping Flynn would show.

She giggled. “Oh, no doubt. Just a pity, because it would be so useful. Still, no volcano. Today’s expedition should be pretty boring, but maybe we’ll turn up rich azerite deposits.”

“We’ll also be spending the night off ship, which should be a welcome change.”

Tweets shrugged. “Outside has bugs. At least the ship keeps most of those out.”

He finished his food and stood. “Well, I can’t help you there. But I hope your day is a successful one.”

He offered to help Aubrey with the dishes, but was rejected, so he made his way up to the deck, hoping he could see land. The idea of being out with no landmass in sight had him antsy.

Luck was with him and the island was in sight; much closer than he expected. He could see the cove entrance as they sailed towards it, high stone walls blocking most of it from view. It seemed like an idyllic place to stay the night. He had a flash of a thought, of he and Flynn, on a blanket in the woods, away from the crew of the _Middenwake_ , pressed together, skin to skin. His body heated, and he suppressed a shiver. He recognized the onset of heat. Even with the potions, he experienced it, just at a greatly reduced form, with only occasional moments of desire. They were fleeting, and minor. This was much, much stronger.

Flynn stood at the stern, deep in conversation with Noel, who manned the helm. Mathias could see when his scent drifted back and hit the captain, as he faltered, and looked around. His eyes met Mathias’s briefly, then he continued his conversation with the First Mate. Mathias admired his control. In his experience, even admittedly limited as it was, most Alphas would not be able to just ignore the scent of an unbonded Omega in heat and go about their business. His opinion of the man climbed several notches.

Not wanting to distract the captain while they passed through into the cove, he went back to his quarters, settling on the bunk to meditate. He noticed his thoughts passing from nondescript to lewd more than he wanted to admit, and found himself uncomfortably hard. By the Light, how did anyone ever get anything done while in heat? He was glad it only happened a few times a year, otherwise the agents affected by it would be useless.

A knock at the door startled him out of the latest daydream, Flynn pinning him to a cave wall and taking him. Drawing a deep breath, he put his hands in his lap to hide his erection, and called out “Come in.”

Flynn stuck his head in the door. “We’re docked. There’s no easy way off the ship, so we’ll be using the boats and rowing to shore. Take everything you need so you don’t need to come back.”

“Understood.”

Flynn stepped in, shutting the door behind him. “How are you doing?”  
“I’m fine,” he lied.

“I can tell,” the captain said, with a quirk of the lips. He leaned in, sniffing him. “You smell very fine indeed.”

Mathias groaned, closing his eyes. “Don’t remind me. I have work to do today, and I’m already having trouble concentrating. I can’t imagine how I’m going to get through tomorrow.”

A hand caressed his face, the touch gentle. “You’re one of the strongest people I know, Mathias. You’ll get through this. And you have your potion, it will help. Just get through today.”

He turned into the contact, kissing Flynn’s palm, yearning for more. “Thank you.”

“I’ll go so you can get ready. We’ll be cooking on shore so come by for mid-day meal.”

Once the Alpha was gone, Mathias tried getting himself together. He struggled, but finally managed. Stuffing the things he needed into a pack, he made up a bedroll, then went on deck. The Lightsprockets were there, with their mountain of equipment. He helped them load it into the small boats the _Middenwake_ kept for getting ashore, watching as it filled up both. While he waited for them to come back, he surveyed the small cove.

It was a beautiful location, with high stone walls enclosing the small area. If a ship much bigger than the ‘ _Wake_ tried to get in, they’d not have made it through the opening, so he supposed they were lucky. The cove was ringed in a sandy beach, and he follow the stone back and up, to where it formed a plateau of sorts on the eastern side. A glimmering waterfall fell over it, forming a small pool at the base, which trickled into the cove. A large grassy plain, dotted with fruit bearing shrubs, led up to the plateau. He could see azerite in several locations.

“We’ve stopped here plenty of times; never seen a predator or another ship,” Noel said, coming up next to him. “It’s far off most routes, so it explains why no one lives out here, but it’s a lovely little place. Nothing living to speak of, a few lizards and birds, but nothing that’ll jump up and hurt you. You should have an easy day for a change, Master Shaw.”

“I’d appreciate that, he murmured, watching the boats return. “This trip has been more excitement than I’m used to seeing.”

Noel laughed. “With us running azerite for the Alliance, this is nothing. If the Horde’s not shooting at us, a dragon’s trying to burn the sails, or the Mogu are trying to turn us to stone. It’s just another day on the job.”

“Better you than me.”

Once on shore, he left his things beside a bush, and took off to look for signs of habitation. He trusted Noel’s information, but his job was to verify, and that’s exactly what he’d do. He decided to head up onto the plateau, to see if people had set signal fires.

He didn’t find any evidence of permanent settlements, but did notice fire pits that seemed regularly used. They were set up in places where the rocks had sheared away, leaving natural windbreaks, and hiding them from sight from vessels out on the ocean. He figured they were often used by anyone mooring in the cove overnight, and that Flynn would probably do the same. The rest of the plateau was mostly small bushes and stunted trees, clinging to patches of earth that had settled into cracked and sheltered spots in the rocks.

The far side of the island had the trees, and he spent plenty of time navigating between them. Even there he noted no signs of dwellings, permanent or abandoned. The only thing he found of note at all, was a small, crumbling shrine in the south. It sat on a spit of land jutting out into the sea a short distance. The ruin wasn’t large, maybe the size of his flat back in Old Town, and worn down to just floor and a few wall stones. A crumbled statue, just torso, stood in the center. He couldn’t identify an origin for it, although it looked very old.

He noted it down, and made his way back to the cove. He’d skipped lunch, wanting to get the entire island canvassed, and was hungry. He observed as he got within sight of the camp that the Lightsprockets talked animatedly to an amused Noel and Jamie. Perhaps they’d had some decent news.

“Master Shaw! This entire expedition may have paid off! This island is full to bursting with azerite!” Kheelay yelled as he approached. “With proper harvesting, we should have plenty to supply the Alliance for a year or more.”

“That’s excellent news. And I detected no Horde presence, so hopefully we can harvest without interference.”

“Even better. We hadn’t seen anything, but we weren’t looking.”

“I’ll help you with the report tomorrow on the way back. Tonight, I just want to relax. It’s been a long couple of days,” Mathias said, moving past the trio. Something smelled delicious and suddenly he was starving.

Fresh caught fish, local greens, and fruit made up dinner, and he ate heartily. He accepted a mug of the crisp beer from Noel, and relaxed, enjoying the company. Aubrey waved him away when he offered to do dishes, claiming it was Flynn’s turn to help. The big man grinned, accepting his place at a tub of hot water, and began to scrub.

Mathias watched him covertly, seeing his arms flex as he scrubbed, appreciating the sweat beading on his face as he bent over the hot water. He wondered how it would taste on his tongue, and bit back a groan. Now that he was done with work, his mind was wandering places it shouldn’t. He decided to turn in early, and remembered a small cave that he’d seen tucked in along the plateau. It would give him some space from the campsite the crew had happily set up for the night, but was near enough to the ship that if trouble happened he could come running.

He bid everyone goodnight, rounded up his things, and made his way to the cave. It was bigger than he thought, hollowed out by years of waves, with a thick layer of sand as the floor. He spread his bedroll out with plenty of space. He ducked out, collecting an armload of wood for a small fire, along with small sticks for kindling, and a piece of driftwood, figuring he’d whittle for a bit before turning in. Anything to keep his mind occupied. The cave had a hole in the ceiling, providing adequate ventilation for the fire.

He’d settled in, a chunk of wood in his hand, and his thoughts very firmly _not_ on Flynn, when the big man’s voice drifted through the cave.

“Hiding from me, are you?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hardly hiding,” he replied dryly, not looking up. “I thought it would be wiser for me to put space between us.” He took a small knife and began paring the wood down, hoping Flynn wouldn’t notice his hands shaking.

The big man came in and sat down across the fire from him. “You didn’t come for lunch.”

“I really wanted my part of the survey done, and honestly, I forgot about it.”

“So you weren’t avoiding me?” The question was soft.

He glanced up, meeting those sea blue eyes. Light, they were beautiful. “No. I was focused on my work and it slipped my mind. I get like that.”

“Lose yourself in your work a lot?”

“All the time. I’ve devoted my life to the Crown. Sometimes it feels like my entire life is work.”

“Seems like a lonely life, mate.”

“It is.” He turned back to his whittling, scraping off a few more shavings of wood. “In the past, I didn’t mind it so much. But perhaps I am lonely.”

Flynn said nothing. Mathias kept working, turning the piece and taking chunks off. He finally looked up, realizing the Kul Tiran was watching him work, one knee drawn up, head propped on it.

“I’m sorry, I’m not very much company when I’m like this.”

“Like how?” Flynn’s voice was still soft.

“Feeling sorry for myself.”

That earned him a chuckle. “You don’t need to be any company. I’m content to sit and watch.”

_I wish you’d do more than watch_ , he thought, and tried to quash the thought. “It’s not exciting, I just thought to whittle to pass the time until sleep.”

“You went all over the island, and you’re not tired?”

He shrugged. “Ordinarily, I would be, but this heat. It’s, well…” he trailed off.

“Keeping you on edge?”

“Oh yes.” He returned to the whittling, sure his cheeks were bright red.

“Ever been through heat with an Alpha?”

He dug into the chunk of wood harder than intended, taking out a huge gouge and ruining the shape. “Dammit.” He threw the piece in the fire and stared over at Flynn. “Yes, I have, Captain Nosy.”

“That bad?”

“I didn’t say it was bad.”

“Your reaction didn’t say it was good, either.”

He glanced away, staring at the shadows dancing on the cave walls, briefly reminded of his vision from earlier. He tamped it down. “I don’t have anything else to compare it to. But it was an experience. He was an Alpha, and a strong one. He enjoyed my being in heat, made it easy for him to get what he wanted. To take what he wanted.”

“And he’s who hurt you.”

Mathias nodded. “When it ended, they were looking for volunteers to test out a stronger potion. Not just to hide our scents, and suppress the heat cycle, but to kill all but the strongest desire during it. I was one of the first. I never stopped taking it. It made life easier.”

“Oh, Mathias.” The soft words nearly broke him.

“I don’t need pity. I’ve done just fine for myself, despite the bad experience. I’m the head of Stormwind’s covert ops, I’ve had a long career, and I should be able to retire in ten or fifteen years. And I might actually make it that far. I’d call that a success.”

“You absolutely have done well for yourself, mate, but you’re lonely. And that’s where I feel for you. No one should have to go through life alone.”

Mathias pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them, and stared into the fire. “I don’t need an Alpha in my life. I had one, and he caused a great deal of trouble. Very few people know I’m an Omega, and this late in my life, telling people isn’t in my best interest. So finding someone is out.”

“Take up with a normal bloke. No one would be any wiser. It’s not like you _have_ to be with one of us. Unless people in Stormwind would care?”

“No, no one would care if I dated a man.” The idea held merit, but he wasn’t enthused by it. He’d considered it in the past, but something felt lacking. He knew it was probably something in his Omega nature insisting he find an Alpha, but he didn’t want to dig into that.

He looked across the fire, seeing Flynn regarding him with those deep sea blue eyes. Likely as not, the man was coming to the same conclusion he was. He sighed. “So, you’ve succeeded in finding my hiding spot and needling me. What’s next on the _Annoy Shaw_ docket this evening?”

That got a grin out of the big man. “I really wanted to make sure you weren’t avoiding me any more than usual. I’ll go, if you’d like.”

“No, stay.” The words were out before he realized he’d said them. “Unless I’m too much of a temptation?”

“I’m stronger willed than you think, mate. And I won’t take advantage of you.”

The sigh was out of Mathias before he could stop it. Well, nothing for that now. He held a hand out towards the Kul Tiran. “Come closer?”

Flynn’s eyes widened, but he moved about the fire, sitting next to the spy. Mathias leaned over, laying his head on a broad shoulder, and closed his eyes. He let the musky smell of the captain fill his head, sparking the desire he’d been battling with all day. It was a relief to let the lust swell up, threatening to spill over, and know he was safe for the moment.

To his credit, Flynn behaved admirably. His breathing sped up, and he made a small strangled sound, but otherwise nothing betrayed whatever feelings were coursing through him. He let Mathias lean for a long time before tentatively reaching a hand up to brush through his hair.

“I like your touch,” Mathias murmured, eyes still closed.

“I like touching you,” Flynn said, voice husky. “Can I hold you?”

“Of course.” He lifted his head and shifted so he could cuddle into the big man’s embrace. He settled his head against Flynn’s neck, inhaling his strong scent. “You smell so damn good. I bet you taste as delicious too.”

“Go ahead, if you’d like.” Flynn’s voice was soft, but he could hear the strain under it.

He resisted as long as he could, before he gave in to need. He moved, feeling Flynn tense, and licked where the scent was strongest. He tasted better than the day before. He nipped at the spot, reveling the taste. Light, he wanted more.

“Mathias.” There was a warning in Flynn’s voice.

He pulled back, trying to think through the lust. He was in heat, in a cave, with Flynn. An Alpha. This was not acceptable. “Sorry, lost myself for a moment.”

“Not that I wasn’t enjoying it, but one of us has to keep their head. And you are making it mighty difficult. Your lips are so soft.”

He stared up into Flynn’s eyes, seeing them dark with lust. He leaned in, pressing his mouth against the big man’s, kissing him softly. There was a surprised grunt, and a hand tangled in his hair, keeping him close, and Flynn’s tongue was pressing against his lips. He sighed into the other man’s mouth, surrendering to the moment, letting him take control. It felt right, fitting, and he wasn’t about to fight.

He pressed against the bigger man, whimpering as they kissed. His cock ached, and judging from the panting breaths from Flynn, and the warning, he was similarly affected. He moved one hand, seeking proof of Flynn’s arousal, and finding it easily. His brush against the big man’s trousers earned him a groan and a broken kiss.

“Mathias, we have to stop. I can’t take advantage of you.” Flynn pushed his hand away, and leaned back.

Reluctantly, Mathias pulled away. “You’re a strange one, Flynn. I’d think you’d be jumping at the idea of an Omega in heat. While I don’t know many Alphas, I know enough of them would be doing all they could to end up in a situation like we’re in right now.”

“And I told you, I don’t do that. What do they teach in Stormwind? Are you expected to accept any and all attention from an Alpha while in heat? Just spread your legs and let him take you?”

Mathias stared into the fire, refusing to meet Flynn’s eyes.

“Mathias? Tides man, tell me that’s not what you teach your operatives.”

“I don’t teach them anything. Our introductory class mentions suppression potions, and that the alchemists have them, along with information. That information is curated by another operative, and I don’t oversee it. However, SI:7 has no tolerance for rape or sexual coercion.” He looked up, meeting Flynn’s gaze.

The captain looked skeptical. “Yet, you feel differently. Why on earth would you feel you have to give yourself over to the first Alpha that comes sniffing around? You’re a person, not an object to be had.”

Mathias pulled away from Flynn, needing to separate them. He was still flushed with desire, but the overlaying discomfort tamped down on it enough to let him try and think. “It was… different, when I was growing up. Omegas were considered weak, mostly useless. Everyone knew someone who knew an Omega who was kept at home by a big, strong Alpha, and not allowed to do anything but keep the house. No career, no education, no chance to be their own person. I never met anyone like that, but the opinion was always there.”

He picked up a stick and poked the fire, staring into the dying flames a moment, before continuing. “As soon as I presented, my grandmother -she’s who raised me - brought home suppression potions for me, so no one would ever know. I was partway through my assassin training, and excelling, on track to be a star within SI:7, and to climb the ranks, just like grandmother wanted. If people knew, then I’d never have gotten far.”

“So you’re running on a teenager’s idea of what an Omega is supposed to do?”

He shrugged. “I met my Alpha around the same time I presented. We danced around each other for a few years, while we became friends, and I taught him some of what I learned as an assassin and a rogue. Then, it all changed. He kept suggesting he claim me, that the bond would secure us together.”

“Did you?”

He shook his head. “I wanted to know what I was getting into. So I asked him to take me through my heat. I’d just suffered through them before. The potions masked it, so no one knew. He knew, because I wouldn’t let him touch me during. But I thought, maybe if we could get through that, if he could show me, perhaps bonding wouldn’t be so bad.”

A strong hand brushed down his arm, feather light, then was gone. He shot Flynn a grateful smile. “It was awful, rough, and despite how much I wanted him, how slick I was, it hurt. It was worse than our usual tumbles into bed, and I was horrified. He enjoyed it, telling me how once we were bonded, he’d look forward to each time I was in heat, so he could avail himself of me, and how it was a shame we no longer carried children.”

He shuddered at the memory, then wrapped his arms around himself. “Afterwards, when he told me the claiming was the same way, just with the bite markings, I couldn’t handle it. I called it off, refused to meet with him anymore. The tests for the stronger potions came up, and I never looked back.”

He avoided Flynn’s gaze, knowing what he’d see. He couldn’t bear the look of pity, or worse, disgust, on the Kul Tiran’s face. He could guess how Flynn felt about his weakness, his refusal to accept his role as an Omega. Despite all the talk of being his own person, Flynn was an Alpha, and they had a certain mindset he’d learned.

Large hands reached out, scooping him up and dragging him into the big man’s lap. He made an undignified sound as he was settled in place, then held tight, his head against Flynn’s neck. He held onto the other man, out of reflex more than anything, trying to figure out what was going on.

“Oh Mathias,” the voice was a whisper in his ear. “I am so, so sorry that happened to you. It should never be like that. You should never be hurt, never roughed up. I don’t know why your people hold to that outdated belief, but I would never do that to you. I would show you how good it could be, how much you could enjoy it, but only if you wanted it.”

He clung to Flynn like a lifeline, afraid to let go. He kept his eyes closed, inhaling the musky smell of Alpha, willing it all not to be a dream. It was too good, too honest, to be true. Flynn stroked his hair and held him, rocking gently. Slowly he felt himself start to relax, the big man’s warm embrace and the comforting scent of him serving to lull him almost to sleep. Catching himself drifting more than once, he forced himself to wake, until he heard Flynn chuckle.

“Go to sleep, Mathias. You’ve had a long day.”

“Stay with me?”

“I was hoping you’d say that. I have my stuff right outside,” Flynn said in his ear. “Why don’t you get comfortable and I’ll be right back?”

Mathias released his hold on the man, and slid off his lap. He moved to his bedroll and repositioned it, making sure there was plenty of space for Flynn. Removing his armor, he stacked it neatly, and changed into a loose tunic and shorts for sleeping. He stirred the fire, ensuring the embers would die down over night. They were still south enough that it would be warm enough in the cave, especially with the two of them.

Flynn came back in, pack and bedroll in hand. He moved around Mathias, and unrolled his bedding right next to him. “Am I too close?”

Mathias shook his head.

“Good.” He shrugged out of his greatcoat, heaping it in a pile, and began to undress. Mathias watched as the layers came off, appreciating the strong frame under all the clothes. Like all Kul Tirans, Flynn was large and muscled, but not hard. He appreciated all the man had to offer, and had for a while, if he was being honest with himself. Even if he hadn’t been an Omega, he’d have been tempted by the handsome captain of the _Middenwake_.

Flynn undressed down to his underclothes, throwing everything in a heap with his coat. He stretched out, and beckoned to Mathias. “Come here. I won’t do anything, I promise.”

Mathias laid down in his arms. “Even if I ask nicely?”

Flynn laughed, pulling him close. “You’re in heat. Your judgment is compromised, Master Shaw, and I will not have you regretting anything between us out here.”

Mathias traced a star tattoo on Flynn’s chest idly. “What about on dry land, in a flat?”

“Now that is a different story. We discussed that a few days ago, and you seemed hesitantly agreeable to the idea. Should I take this favorably?”

He refused to look up, keeping his eyes on the blue tattoo. “I admit, I’m curious to know what it’s like with someone who wouldn’t be rough. Someone who would want me to enjoy myself.”

“Someone who cared?”

His head snapped up, and he caught Flynn’s guarded expression. The man was gorgeous in the firelight. “Perhaps.”

He felt him relax a fraction, the other man tracing a hand up and down his back. The touch was warm, and went straight to his cock. He shifted, trying not to rub up against Flynn.

“You don’t have to hide, mate, I know what’s going on. Believe me, I wish the situation were different for us both right now.” The hand on his back moved lower, tracing the top of his ass.

Mathias buried his face in Flynn’s neck, groaning. He inhaled his scent, closing his eyes, and wished for sleep to come. “You’re not helping.”

The hand drifted away. “Sorry, I confess my control isn’t that great either. You smell delicious, and you’re so damn sexy it’s hard to resist you. And of course, you’re in heat, and I would like nothing more than to claim you.”

He lifted his head, looking Flynn in the eye. “You think I’m sexy? Captain, your eyesight is failing.”

The big man laughed. “Hardly. You’re sexy as all get out, even if you don’t see it. Lithe muscle and a compact form. I saw you fight those undead, you’re a deadly dance when you want to be. Even if you weren’t my opposite, I’d find you sexy. And you’re older, which I can appreciate.”

“Have a thing for older men?”

“When they’re as handsome as you, yes.”

Mathias smiled, reaching up a hand to trace Flynn’s face. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of the redhead’s mouth. “We should try and sleep. It’ll be a long trip back to Boralus without it.”


	8. Chapter 8

He dreamed he was in his flat with Flynn, the two of them joined together passionately. He groaned, startling himself awake, discovering that he was indeed pressed against the big man, or rather, under him. The Kul Tiran was partially on top of him, one leg between his, and they were grinding against each other. Their scents filled in the cave, an intoxicated mix that made him groan again, and lift his head. He buried his face in Flynn’s neck and bit, feeling satisfaction roll over him.

“Tides, Mathias, I’m sorry!” Flynn said as he jolted awake. He made to move off, but was stopped.

“Please, no, I need you,” Mathias said, holding on. He licked Flynn’s neck, savoring the taste.

“Not here, mate. If I’m going to take you, it’ll be properly. In a bed, not in a cave on a backwater island like we’re sneaking around.” Flynn did move, prying himself free with effort, and pulling away. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, and Mathias knew he was hard.

Mathias sat up, trying to get himself under control. His desire was strong enough to nearly overwhelm him, certainly worse than anything he’d experienced. How did his operatives handle it?

“Captain Fairwind?” The voice outside the cave was hesitant.

“Dammit,” Flynn swore, then pulled on his trousers. “I’m coming,” he called as he walked past the entrance. Mathias couldn’t help but stare at his ass. Even the threat of being discovered didn’t aid in tamping down on his need.

Flynn ducked back in after only a moment, and said, “They’re almost ready to go. Ellie seems fully recovered, so we might make Boralus late tonight. Tidemother, I hope we make Boralus tonight.”

“Thank the Light,” Mathias said, stripping off his sleep tunic. He turned to his pile of clothing and began to dress. “Did whoever came up know I’m here?”

“They did. They were asking if I had a nice night with Master Shaw, complete with eyebrow wiggle.”

He knew he was blushing. “Do you think they’ve figured out?”

“Nah, the crew knows I’ve been interested in you for a while now. Small ship, hard to hide it.”

He looked over his shoulder. “You have? And doesn’t that give away what I am?”

Flynn was blushing too. “I’m not known to be picky. I have a reputation for bedding anyone who interests me, as long as they’re a willing adult. They probably figure I’m interested because you’re an impossible goal, not because you’re an Omega.”

Mathias went back to dressing. “Is that why you’re interested?”

“Maybe originally. The great and powerful Spymaster of the Alliance? The man with the world’s best poker face, heart of ice, and deadliest daggers anywhere on Azeroth? You’d be one hell of a conquest. But then I spent more time around you, and well, my interest has nothing to do with that now.”

Mathias buckled the last of his armor in place, and rolled up his blankets. Flynn was doing the same, and the two worked together quietly. Once done, Mathias stirred the fire, and upended his canteen on it, making sure it was completely out.

“So, I’ll be more than a notch in your bedpost?” Mathias asked as they left the cave, once he ensured no one was around. They walked side by side, shoulders occasionally bumping.

“Well, if you’d like to carve a notch there, you could,” Flynn turned that charming smile on him. “But I don’t keep track. I’ll not hide from you I’ve been with plenty of people before, was even bonded once, but-”

Mathias stopped dead. “Wait, you’re bonded? It’s off then, I can’t. Not with someone else’s bondmate.”

Flynn turned, coming back to him, stopping close. “I was bonded. It’s over, has been for years. Last I heard, he’d found an Alpha that suited him better.”

“But-”

“What, do you mainlanders have the notion you must bond for life? Tides mate, and you think we’re unenlightened. I was bonded. We tried, but we weren’t compatible, and undid it. Didn’t even make it the full year and a day of a first bonding.”

“First bonding?”

“Exactly what it says on the crate. Think of it as courting, it’s a trial to see if you can be with the person.” He shrugged. “We just weren’t. Parted on friendly terms, and I found him another ship to sign on to. No regrets, although I wasn’t keen to step into another one, as many of our kind do.”

Mathias just stared. Everything he’d known about Alphas and Omegas had been shaken up on the trip, and he was struggling to wrap his head around it. “Kul Tirans really are a different group than we are.”

Flynn started walking again. “We are, and between us, I think we’ve the right of it. Your rules are old fashioned, and frankly, you Omegas get the short shrift. It’s hardly fair to you. You think you should be treated as lesser people, and that’s mad. You’re as capable and worthy as anyone else.”

Mathias opened his mouth to say, well, something, besides a simple thank you, but Noel came up to them, and Flynn was gone, off to handle things for the _Middenwake_. He contented himself with filling his canteen from the pool, and helping load the boats for the return trip to the ship. Holding back, he let most of the crew and the Lightsprockets go first, knowing every moment he was on board he’d be a distraction for Flynn.

Once on the last boat with Rory and Jamie, he settled in, keeping his sights on the _‘Wake_ , where he could see at the bow with Ellie. Even wrapped in his greatcoat he was a sight, and Mathias appreciated the opportunity to stare.

“You going to come to sea with us, Master Shaw?” Jamie asked, startling him.

“What? Oh, no lad, the Alliance sends me where they need me. This was only a field operation.”

“I thought maybe since you’d stayed with the Captain, you were going to sail with us now. The Captain’s never done that while we’re at sea.”

“Hush Jamie,” Rory said, rowing harder. “What Captain Fairwind & Master Shaw do is none of our concern.”

“Oh, it was nothing like that. We had business to discuss.” Personal business, but no one needed to know.”

Rory raised a knowing eyebrow. “Of course, Master Shaw.”

He’d never been so glad to reach the ship and climb aboard. He stowed his things in his cabin, and pulled out the one remaining potion. He considered downing it, and pushing Flynn off until the next morning. He’d never wanted someone so badly in his life, even when he was younger. The need was overwhelming, and he’d been hard since he woke. It was getting uncomfortable, and he hoped his uniform hid it well enough.

He stared at the potion, thinking. Then he pocketed it, and went to find Flynn. The captain was still at the bow, although he was no longer speaking with the tidesage. Instead, his back was turned and he appeared to be studying the entrance to the cove.

“Bad timing, I need to help Ellie get out of here without distraction, or we’ll wreck.”

“One question and I’m back in my cabin until you tell me to come out,” he promised.

“Make it quick.”

“Would you prefer I take my potion? It would smooth things over for today.”

Flynn glanced over at him, sea blue eyes serious. “How long are the effects?”

“A day minimum, sometimes a day and a half.”

“Do you want to put this off?”

He shook his head. “No, but if it’s needed, I’ll do what it takes. Mission comes first.”

“Stay below decks for a while. Your cabin, the mess, it doesn’t matter, just keep out of sight, and smell, for a couple hours. Once we’re on course it will be fine.”

“Certainly.” He turned and left, deciding it was time to finish up his reports. Settling in at the mess table, he began his series of personal reports for the king, detailing the Horde presence on the second island. He knew the first and third would be short, so he left them for after. He struggled to recall the exact date of the paperwork he’d found, snapping his fingers when he finally remembered. The rest of the report went quickly, until he had to write up the encounter with Captain Rez'okun’s ship.  
He recalled the way Flynn had referred to the Horde captain, and felt the jealousy rise up, temporarily overriding his desire. He wanted that familiarity with Flynn, not to hear about him possibly with others. He took a moment, closing his eyes and tamping down his temper, but it wasn’t working. He knew he was being unreasonable, but there was nothing to be done for it.

With a growl, he opened his eyes, staring hard at the parchment. He made a few short remarks about Flynn having previous run-ins with Rez'okun, and left it at that. Ordinarily he’d have put it in his report, since it was a security risk, but he didn’t want Flynn to lose his contract hauling azerite.

He was nearly finished with the last of the other reports when the gnomes came in, chattering about all the data they’d obtained on the third island. He listened as they sat down and began drafting a lengthy report on the azerite deposits they’d found, and their density and locations.

“Master Shaw, this should work in the Alliance’s favor,” Tweets said, as Lupas wrote carefully. “There’s everything we could need here, plus the cove’s protected, and if the ship keeps a tidesage, it’s a pretty fast route. The volcano island was good, but it’s a half day further, and would take longer to get the hull full.”

“I’ll make sure to pass your recommendation along to the king,” he said politely. “I don’t know if he makes the determination, or the council, but they’ll be glad to hear the trip has two potential islands, and one is reasonably close. If you’ll excuse me, I need to put my reports in my cabin and take care of some things.”

He ducked out of the mess and headed to his room. As much as he liked the Lightsprockets, there was only one person he wanted to be around at the moment. He shut the door, stored the scrolls in his packs, and shucked off the most constricting parts of his armor. Perhaps he could stretch out and rest, and the time would pass faster. He had a feeling he wasn’t getting any sleep that night.

His mind drifted to Flynn, and to what the night would hold. He knew there’d be sex, because that was what heat was for, a holdover from when Omegas could bear children. Their biology had changed, no more children, no more being knotted together for hours on end, but the need to mate furiously stayed. He wondered if Flynn would want to take him immediately, or if he’d take his time with it.

He groaned at the idea of Flynn drawing the process out, of the big man undressing him slowly, kissing the exposed skin, perhaps even taking Mathias in hand before choosing to enter him and taking his own pleasure. Mathias palmed himself, enjoying the feel of his erection though the soft underclothes he was wearing. He imagined the captain’s cock, hard and ready for him, and knew he wasn’t going to be able to banish the erotic thoughts swirling in his head.

The door to his small cabin swung open, and he jumped, trying to cover himself. The imposing figure in the door turned out to be Flynn, who stepped in and shut the door, hard. He shrugged out of his coat in a casual motion, leaning over the bed as he did so.

“I could smell you as soon as I scame below deck. Your scent fills every corridor and room, and you’re driving me to distraction,” he growled. He leaned down, taking Mathias’s mouth in a fierce kiss, forcing him to accept it.

Mathias surrendered with a whimper, letting him take what he wanted. He reached out, tugging Flynn closer, the heady scent of him fanning his desire. One hand went around to tug on the captain’s hair, earning another growl.

Flynn pulled back. “I’m all but out of patience, Mathias. I want you so badly, it’s about to send me into rut, and I’ll go back on my promise to not take advantage of you.”

“You’re not going to take advantage of me. We’ve already agreed to take this further. Am I not a willing adult?” Mathias quirked an eyebrow at the big man.

“Tides, you’re hitting low.”

“No, like a good operative, I’m using all tools at my disposal.”

Flynn sighed, then nuzzled his neck. “I admit, you are persuasive. Do you know if release settles you down at all?”

“A little. I came here hoping to nap, but my brain won’t calm down. Too much anticipation.”

Flynn nudged him, and he moved over, giving the big man as much space as he could. It was a tight squeeze on the narrow bunk, but they managed. Flynn ran a hand down his hip, then pushed Mathias’s knees apart, sliding his thigh in. Mathias sighed, and rubbed against him, all attempts at decorum gone from his mind. It felt so satisfying to get what he’d been wanting.

Flynn licked his neck and nibbled softly. “Damn, you’re tasty. I could snack on you all day.”

“You can tonight,” Mathias said, voice breathy. “You can have whatever you want tonight, just please take me. I can’t handle this any longer. I want you.”

Flynn groaned into his neck. “Oh, Mathias,” he murmured, then bit that delicate spot.

With a whimper, Mathias came, gasping Flynn’s name. The big man held him close as he shuddered, waves of satisfaction overcoming him. For a moment, the world went blurry around the edges, and he heard a roaring in his ears, but it was overshadowed by the toe-curling pleasure he was experiencing.

As he came down, he was aware of Flynn stroking his back, murmuring encouraging words. He blinked, vision clearing, and realized his ears were hot. That damn blush was back.

“You will be the death of me, Mathias Shaw. I swear to the Tidemother, I don’t know how I’ll go back to nights with anyone else, if you’re like that tonight.”

“What did I do?”

Flynn kissed him gently. “You gave me you. Not the Spymaster, or the professional Master Shaw, just you. You let go, and it was beautiful. No, don’t be embarrassed. It was a lovely gift.”

Mathias considered hiding in the big man’s shirt so he wouldn’t see the blush. But Flynn said nothing about it, only continued to run his hands along his back soothingly.

“Thank you,” he eventually managed, wondering why he didn’t feel more embarrassed about what had just happened. If he’d tried that in the past, he would have felt like a dog humping someone’s leg. But with Flynn, it had seemed different, intimate.

“Better?”

He considered. The desire was there, but it was a simmer just below the surface, instead of the boil it had been. He wasn’t sure how long it would last, but he’d take any reprieve it gave. “Yes, much.”

Flynn kissed his forehead. “Good. Now rest. The trip will go faster for you, and I’ll be able to get my work done.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessed Samhain everyone!
> 
> Here, have some smut! Not all the smut, the rest is tomorrow, but have some today!

As Mathias stepped off the _Middenwake_ , he realized he’d never been so glad to return from a mission before, but never for this reason. Usually he was happy to get back to his routine, or to get away from days spent in stealth and constant near death. This was the first time he’d wanted to come back so he could get laid. The humor of the situation made him smile.

He was still smiling as he made his way onto the _Wind’s Redemption_ to check in. Wyrmbane was still on duty, pouring over a large map of Zandalar.

“Shaw, good, you’re back. I have your reports in the office, will you want them tonight?”

“No, I’m actually coming to tell you I need to take tomorrow as a personal day. Something came up.”

Wyrmbane frowned. “Are you certain it can’t wait? There’s a huge pile of paperwork, and I know King Anduin wants the findings.”

“It can’t, I’m sorry. The King gave me leeway on my report, and I’ll have all the reports to him in plenty of time.” He tried not to stiffen when Flynn stepped onto the ship and came up beside him.

“Very well. I’ll handle everything tomorrow, but you had better be back the morning after.”

“Of course Commander.”

“Captain Fairwind. I trust the _Middenwake_ is in shape to venture out tomorrow? I have a band of heroes looking to gather azerite for us.”

“Ordinarily I’d say yes, Commander, but we ran into the Horde on this expedition, and getting away caused some trouble. My tidesage is exhausted, and needs at least a day of rest. I sent my crew for a day off, rather than have them sitting on the ship, idle. Most of them have already taken off. I could try and recall them in the morning, but it’s likely I’d only get half to come back. I’m sure we’ll be ready to go the next day.”

Wyrmbane frowned. “I’m disappointed, Fairwind. Your contract requires you to be available for all hauls, and this goes against that. I recognize it’s a unique situation, but it’s unfavorable.”

“It’s my fault, Commander,” Mathias said, stepping smoothly into the lie. Technically, he outranked Wyrmbane, but it never hurt to be polite.“I suggested the crew take some time, as tempers were quite short after the encounter with the Horde. Apparently the vessel we encountered is a known problem for Captain Fairwind, and I thought perhaps some time off ship would be helpful. I apologize for overstepping my bounds.”

“Well, if it was you, Shaw, I understand. You know best,” Wyrmbane said. “Looks like I’ll be seeing you both the day after tomorrow. Fairwind, don’t be late like usual.”

Mathias nodded, and Fairwind gave a salute that made Wyrmbane shudder, and they left the ship. One out of earshot of the crew, Mathias turned to him. “My place or yours?”

“Where are you?”

“One of the flats over the Harbormaster.”

Flynn shook his head. “My place. It’s not as nice, but anyone who hears us won’t assume I’m bedding the Alliance’s Spymaster.”

“What do I need?”

“Are you coming back to your flat after? You don’t have to, you’re welcome to stay with me until you need to report in.”

He thought for a moment. “Let me grab a fresh uniform. I’ll be right back.”

He dumped his packs on the bed in his flat, emptying one out and repacked it quickly with a uniform and his toiletries. After a moment, he added a his remaining untainted suppression potion, cushioning it carefully. He might not need it for the next day and a half, but he would before returning to work. Pack taken care of, he ducked out of his flat and back to Flynn, sticking to the shadows to avoid notice of anyone on the _Redemption_.

Flynn was quiet on the walk to his flat, and Mathias didn’t try to coax conversation out of him. He’d spent most of the day napping, desire sated enough to allow him to sleep without too many dreams. The last couple of hours of the trip had been bad, and he knew that Flynn had been feeling it too.

Flynn’s flat was in a rundown part of town, up several flights of stairs. He automatically checked for lurking would-be assassins, traps, and weak spots, and dismissed most of what he found. This was a flat, not an assignment, and even if they were going to be occupied, he didn’t doubt that he could handle anyone coming in. And from what he’d read of Flynn’s reports, he knew the man was a capable rogue and excellent fighter, even if he did default to a louder, more brash style of combat.

Flynn unlocked the door and ushered him in, closing and locking it behind them. Mathias had enough time to notice the lock was a quality one, and was able to set his pack in the corner, before Flynn was on him, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. There was no finesse, just a press of lips, a devouring of the mouth, and hands grasping his armor corset.

Mathias had no objection, grabbing at the lapels of the captain’s greatcoat to return it. He heard Flynn groan in satisfaction, and then he was backed up against a wall, pinned in place by the bulk of the much larger Kul Tiran.

“Tides, I have wanted to do this for days,” Flynn said when they broke the kiss. “You taste even better now that I have you all to myself.”

Mathias panted, pressing against the big man. He was on fire with desire, needing to be touched and taken, and soon. “I’m glad to hear it.”

Flynn grinned, and released him to shrug out of his coat. He pulled off his boots, then came back to Mathias. Bending down, he tried to coax him out of his boots too. “Come on, it’ll be easier to undress you if you’re out of these. Dealing with unlacing shoes kills the mood.”

“Oh Flynn, you couldn’t kill my mood even if goblin sappers crashed through your door,” Mathias said, but he let him help him out of his footwear.

“Glad to hear it mate.” Flynn let his hands trace up the inside of Mathias’s thighs as he stood, eliciting shivers of desire everywhere he touched. His hand brushed over Mathias’s erection, and that earned him a groan. He grinned.

“Should I undress?”

“In a hurry?”

Mathias knew he was blushing. “I don’t know how this happens. I assumed with how we felt, we’d be getting right to it.”

Flynn leaned close, nibbling on his earlobe. “Oh no, I have no intentions of rushing this, not that I have you here. We have more than a day, and I plan on taking my time. You’ll be begging for my cock by the time I’m ready.”

Mathias closed his eyes, his head dropping back. “I’m almost there now.”

A hot tongue ran along the outer edge of his ear. “Oh, you’re not nearly there yet. Let me work on you a bit, love. Let me show you how your heat can be with someone who cares, who wants you to enjoy yourself.”

Flynn tugged on his hand, leading him to the bedroom. It was small and tidy, with a large bed covered in a faded quilt. Mathias barely noticed, focused on Flynn’s broad shoulders, trim hips, and perfect ass. The man really was handsome, and the fact he wanted Mathias in his bed, Omega or not, was something he wasn’t going to question.

Flynn guided him onto the bed, encouraging him toward the middle. Mathias laid back, exposed. Flynn settled in beside him, leaning over him and kissing him again. This time it was a slow, languorous kiss, coaxing lips apart with a seeking tongue, licking his way deep into Mathias’s mouth. Mathias realized he was whimpering, breath harsh, as he clung to the big man like he was drowning. And maybe he was drowning in a kiss so sensual, so incredible, that he’d never thought it possible to experience.

“Light,” he breathed as they pulled apart. “If you’re half as good in bed as you are at kissing, I won’t survive this.”

Flynn laughed, a deep chuckle. “Oh mate, you’ve got it all wrong. I’m better in bed. Just you wait.”

“I’m not sure I can,” he confessed, tugging at the bottom of Flynn’s shirt, trying to untuck it from his trousers. “I’ve spent too long thinking about this.”

Flynn obliged him by taking the garment off and tossing it to one side of the bed. He traced the laces on Mathias’s corset, and Mathias got the hint, sitting up and shucking all his armor above the waist, along with his linen undershirt. He laid back down, tucking himself against the big man, feeling a touch self conscious, but still burning with desire.

“Now is not the time to hide. I’ve seen you in nothing but underclothes, remember earlier?”

There came the familiar blush. He refused to let it bother him, and instead shot back, “I think you were the one encouraging me to ride your leg.”

“I was, and you’ll be riding a lot more than that before I’m through with you.”

The thought made his toes curl in anticipation. Flynn ran a callused through Mathias’s chest hair, taking time to play with each of his nipples. Mathias arched his back at the unexpected pleasure, a moan escaping his lips.

“That’s it, I want to hear you. I want to know what you like. Don’t hold back, Mathias. I want to satisfy you, to help you pass your heat pleasurably. You deserve it,” Flynn purred the words in his ear, hands tracing lower, across the taut muscles of his abdomen.

Mathias shook with desire and a touch of fear. He hoped Flynn could hold up to his promise of pleasure. “Please,” he begged, not sure what he was asking for.

“Patience, love. I want to show you so much.” Flynn’s hand worked lower, tracing along the top of his leather pants. One thick finger slid under the band, tickling the coarse hair beneath, and Mathias squirmed. Flynn chuckled, then withdrew, working the ties of the trousers one handed, deftly undoing them. He tugged at one side, and Mathias helped him, sliding them down his hips, to his knees. From there, Flynn moved, slipping them entirely off him, leaving Mathias in only his underclothes. Flynn reached up and tugged at them, dragging them down inch by inch.

“Oh, Flynn, you’re terrible,” Mathias complained, reaching down to push them off. A strong hand stopped him.

“Oh no, this is my favorite part. Don’t ruin my surprise.”

“What surprise? I’m an Omega, I’m half your size, smaller than an average human, even. Why would you enjoy this?”

“Because I do. I find you handsome and sexy, and not just because you’re an Omega. I was interested even before I knew, so stop putting yourself down.”

His underclothes finally slipped down far enough to expose him, and then a warm hand encircled him, working his length. He bucked his hips, groaning as pleasure filled him. He felt Flynn running his other hand through the wiry hair of his lower abdomen, then down, to cup his balls. He cried out from the intensity, climaxing right there across his stomach.

“That’s it, come for me,” coaxed Flynn, continuing to work him through his release.

Mathias finally got his breathing under control, although it was still deep, and reached out a hand, running it along Flynn’s shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? That was my intention. We’ve got time, Mathias. I want you to experience as much pleasure as you can. Now stay put.”

Flynn got up and left the room. He returned a moment later with a soft, wet cloth, and cleaned Mathias gently. It was set to one side, and then Flynn pulled Mathias’s underclothes off, leaving him totally bare. The big man stripped too, and knelt on the bed beside him. Flynn’s cock was large and thick, and so very hard.

Mathias reached out a hand, running it down Flynn’s hard length. He watched the other man take a deep breath, let it out slowly. Emboldened, he wrapped a hand around it, surprised at its girth. He tried a few strokes, pulling a moan from the captain. Working the shaft faster, his movements became more confident, and Flynn’s thighs tensed.

“Keep that up, and you’ll make a mess of the bed,” Flynn cautioned. “Not that I mind, but it might be a pain later on.”

Mathias chuckled, and shifted position on the bed, along with his grip, getting closer. He bent his head, and licked the tip of Flynn’s cock, tasting the salty pre-cum that had covered it.

“Tidemother’s Tits!”

Emboldened, Mathias took the head in his mouth, running his tongue around it, exploring the feel and taste of Flynn. Hands landed in his hair, clutching tightly, but he didn’t care. His cock was growing hard again, and he shifted, seeking friction on the bed. He turned his attention back to Flynn’s cock, taking more, working on it inch by inch, until it hit the back of his throat. Pulling back a little, he sucked as he moved, letting it slide back in.

“Oh Mathias, I’m not going to last,” Flynn warned, hands trying to tug him back.

He ignored the big man’s warnings, focused on taking as much as he could in his mouth. He remembered what Flynn had done to him, and reached out, cupping the other man’s balls. They were tight and warm, and then Flynn was coming with a shout, and hot liquid was spurting into his mouth. He swallowed, hoping he wasn’t drooling.

He pulled away, swallowing one last time, peering up at Flynn, whose head hung as he panted, hands now resting on quivering thighs. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly, a little worried.

Flynn’s head raised, his sea blue eyes blown wide with desire. “That was incredible. If we hadn’t spent so much time together these last days, I would swear you haven’t been celibate for twenty years.”

Mathias smiled. “Call it beginner’s luck.”

That got a laugh out of the big man.

A thought occurred to Mathias. “I didn’t ruin your plans, did I? I mean, I’m in heat, so there’s no lack of desire here, but I didn’t think about how much time you’ll need to… recharge.”

Flynn shook his head. “Not a problem, mate. You sent me into rut early. I’m as eager as you are.”

“Oh. _Oh_ ,” he realized what that meant. “I’m sorry, maybe I should have taken that potion, just on the day we got to the third island. Saved you the trouble.”

“I’ll be fine. It’s shorter for me, and with you here, I won’t be ill tempered around the crew. It’ll work out in your favor too, the better you’re bedded, the sooner your heat will end.”

He thought about that for a moment. He’s heard it was true, but since he’d never needed to find out, he didn’t know if it was just a rumor. “I’ll have to trust your knowledge there.”

“Then do. You should be good to go by the end of this. If you’re not, I don’t deserve to call myself a proper Alpha.” Flynn smiled, a wicked, delicious grin, and Mathias’s cock twitched. “Now, lie back and let me please you.”

Mathias did so, settling back to the center of the bed. Flynn was half hard already, and Mathias ached to touch him again. He realized that his desire was at a boil, and had stayed that way since their first kiss in the flat. He was well and truly in heat, and for once he didn’t mind.

Flynn moved, laying out beside him, propped up on an elbow. He leaned down, kissing Mathias softly. Mathias reached up, tugged the leather tie in the big man’s hair, letting all those auburn locks free. He twined his fingers in the strands, giving them an experimental tug andheard a growl, and got a nip of his bottom lip, causing him to shiver.

He felt Flynn caress his cock, then move to his ball with a light touch. He whimpered, bucking his hips for more, but getting nothing. Flynn pushed Mathias’s legs apart, pulling one leg up over his own. He tensed when he felt Flynn’s fingers at his entrance, pressing lightly.

“Relax, Mathias, I won’t hurt you,” Flynn promised. He kissed him again, then moved along his jaw, kissing softly, his stubble scraping Mathias’s skin.

With a sigh and a conscious decision, Mathias relaxed, giving as much control as he could to Flynn. He tilted his head, letting the big man have access to his neck, and was rewarded with nibbles all along it. He knew he was slick, the heat had taken care of that, although as a finger pressed against him there was a bit of discomfort, a touch of resistance. It all dissolved as Flynn sank his fingers into him.

“Oh Flynn,” he gasped.

The big man smiled, face radiant. “Good?”

“Better than good,” he admitted. He wiggled, seeking more of Flynn’s touch. Flynn withdrew his hand. He whimpered again.

“Careful, you’re not used to this. Your body knows what it wants, but that doesn’t mean it’s ready. Trust me to know what you need.”

Flynn’s finger returned, pressing deeper. He cried out again at the pleasure, closing his eyes. A small part of his brain told him he was only responding to Flynn this way because he was an Alpha, but the rest of him didn’t care. All he wanted was Flynn and the pleasure he brought, and in that order.

The realization shocked him, but he didn’t have time to process it. Flynn added a second finger, and his world whited out for a moment. He rode the feeling, nearing another orgasm, but not quite there.

“So close,” he murmured, tugging on Flynn’s hair.

“Of course you are, you’re doing so well,” Flynn praised. “This is how it should be, love. Without this, what good is it? We’re meant to take pleasure in one another, it’s why we fit together.”

Flynn’s fingers worked deeper, pressing into him, bringing him closer. He clung to the bigger man, panting and moaning, writhing on the bed, so close, but not going over the edge. He was drowning in the musky smell of Alpha, in Flynn’s beautiful dark red hair, histanned skin, sea blue eyes, and his touch, sure and strong. And still, it wasn’t enough.

“Flynn, please,” he begged, clutching at him. “So close, I’m so close.”

“Then come for me,” Flynn whispered, and bit his neck.

Mathias saw stars as he came, his ears roaring with sound. He called out Flynn’s name, arching his back, then collapsing onto the bed as the waves of his climax crashed over him, threatening to bury him.

Flynn kissed his forehead, withdrawing his fingers. “You’re so beautiful when you let your guard down, when you respond to my touch. It’s delightful to watch you come undone.”

Mathias reached up, tracing his jawline. “Enjoy it, as I’ve never let it down around anyone else,” he said, shyness overwhelming him.

The smile that lit Flynn’s face made it all worth it. The big man pulled Mathias’s hand down, kissing the knuckles. “I am honored.”

He grabbed the cloth, cleaning Mathias again, and settled next to him, pulling him close. Mathias laid his head on Flynn’s chest, tracing a tattoo.

“Doing all right so far?”

“Better than all right. This has no right to be as pleasurable as it is.”

Flynn stroked his hair. “This is how it should be. Even if you bedded a non Alpha, it should be enjoyable. Otherwise, why bother?”

“Duty?”

“Hang duty. I don’t believe in ‘doing your duty’ any more than I believe in marrying for common good and not love.”

“You’re an idealist, Captain Fairwind.”

“No, I just think life’s too short and too hard to spend it doing something you hate.”

Mathias sighed. “I’ve done my duty all my life. I don’t think I could stop now, even if I wanted to. But some things? Some things might be able to change.”

“Like room in your life for a little fun with the captain of a crappy ship?”

He smiled. “Perhaps.”

“I’d like that, if you were agreeable.”

“I think I would too,” He snuggled in, glad his desire was sated for the moment. It was still there, hot and in the forefront of his mind, but he could think. “Change of topic, but why does your bite make me climax so easily?”

Flynn was quiet for several moments. Mathias was about to ask again, when he spoke up. “It’s related to claiming. No, don’t freeze up like that, I’m not doing it intentionally. We’re Alpha and Omega, and claimings are in our blood. We’re meant to bond with our opposites, even if we shy away from it. Do you know how it happens?”

“Yes, the Alpha takes the Omega and bites at the junction of neck and shoulder, where the scent glands are, on both sides.”

“Close enough. So it’s instinctual for me to want to bite there, and you, an Omega, will respond. In this case, when you’re close it brings on an orgasm.”

“Why do you say close enough?”

“We do it differently. For Kul Tirans, both parties bite, claiming each other. In case you haven’t paid attention, you bit me in the cave, and my reaction was much the same. I’m not immune to it either.”

Mathias thought back to that moment, the satisfaction it brought. “I think SI:7 will be updating their information for Alphas and Omegas soon. It seems we’re woefully ignorant.”

“Good. Let those outside your organization know too. The more people who adopt a progressive way of thinking, the happier the Omegas will be.”

Mathias stroked Flynn’s chest, playing with his nipples. He tried to ignore the groan that resulted. “You said you were bonded. Why bother? Why not just stay in a relationship?”

“The benefits are worth it. Who wouldn’t want improved senses? I could see almost as well without my spyglass as with it. It’s one of the few things I miss about not being bonded.”

“I didn’t realize there was a benefit like that,” Mathias acknowledged. “Most bonded pairs don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t know if your people get the benefits or not. Rumors say that if you don’t claim each other, there’s no enhancement. You don’t get the other bond, do you?” Flynn shrugged, and moved Mathias’s hands away from his chest. “You’re distracting me, love.”

“I enjoy seeing you distracted. What other bond?”

“Feel each other’s emotions. It’s strange when you’re starting out, but you get used to it. It makes this a lot more fun.” He reached down and stroked Mathias’s cock, which had hardened again.

Mathias groaned and arched his hips into the contact. “It sounds fascinating and terrifying at the same time. Oh, please don’t stop.”

Flynn continued to stroke him. “It is. But isn’t that part of life? If you’re not terrified and fascinated by it, are you really living?”

He moved, straddling Mathias’s hips, his erect cock pointing up at him, Mathias’s own nestled between his buttocks. “And now, how about we get to what you really need?”


	10. Chapter 10

He thought he couldn’t want Flynn any more, but the sight of him kneeling, erection jutting out, made him nearly delirious with desire.

“Please,” he begged, rolling his hips.

Flynn’s eyes half closed, and he let out a pleased sound. “That’s nice, but we should get off the covers for this.”

He slid off Mathias, and pulled the covers back. He tugged on Mathias’s arm, encouraging him to move onto the bed sheets, then pulled back the other side. He ducked out of the small room for a moment, and came back with a towel. He spread it across the bed and pushed Mathias towards it. “Might get a little messy, this will keep us from sleeping in it. I don’t anticipate a lot of sleep, but it’s possible.”

Mathias moved back over, grabbing Flynn’s hand and tugged the Kul Tiran onto the bed with him. Flynn settled between his thighs easily, hands stroking up them. Mathias sighed, spreading his legs, reveling in the touch. He was so hard it hurt, and he knew he was shaking with anticipation.

“We don’t have to do this, you can change your mind,” Flynn said, misunderstanding.

“I want this. I want you. Only you.”

“Relax love, I won’t hurt you,” Flynn reassured, and entered him. Mathias grabbed the sheets, letting out a long sigh as he was filled, pleasure rolling through him. Everything before that moment had been fantastic, well beyond his expectations, but Flynn actually taking him? It made everything else feel like a night with his hand.

“So good,” he whimpered, not knowing how to express how he felt.

“Better than good. You’re perfect. I’m not going to last,” Flynn warned.

Mathias gasped as Flynn moved, the sensation already having him close to the edge. He tried to move his hips to meet him, but Flynn simply held him firmer, lifted his legs higher, and thrust into him with a wicked gleam in his eye. All he could do was clutch the sheets and let Flynn claim him, reveling in the pleasure being wrung from him.

Flynn let go of one of his legs, reaching out to touch Mathias’s neglected cock. He brushed his fingers over the head, smearing the ample pre-cum. Taking him in hand, he worked Mathias, coaxing a moan from him.

“Flynn!” Mathias cried out, the first moments of climax hitting him. He came in Flynn’s hand, and felt the other man stiffen. Hot waves of his lover’s release filled him, amplifying his own. He arched, panting, as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him.

Flynn lowered his legs, placing them back on the mattress, then moved to lie beside him. He stroked Mathias’s hair and dropped kisses on his forehead, cheek, and finally his lips. Mathias returned the kiss, reaching out to keep the big man close. They kissed slowly, and Mathias felt his desire rising again. He reached down, touching Flynn, enjoying his response.

“You’re insatiable,” the captain said, smiling.

“I could blame the heat.”

“Thank the Tides for that. I think I’d never have gotten you in my bed otherwise.”

Mathias laughed. “Considering I didn’t know you were interested, no, you wouldn't have.”

Flynn tugged on him, urging him to straddle his hips. Mathias felt the big man’s cock brush against him. He leaned back and moved, bringing about a groan.

“Evil. You are evil. And I am at your mercy.”

He captured Flynn’s lips in a kiss. “Excellent.”

He slid down on Flynn’s cock, taking him in one slow motion. Light, the man felt wonderful. He rode him leisurely, breathing ragged. He wanted it to last longer, but when Flynn bucked his hips, meeting him, he questioned if it would happen. Leaning forward, he licked the sweat from Flynn’s chest, savoring the taste.

“Oh Mathias,” Flynn groaned, wrapping arms around him.

Emboldened, he rode the big man harder, listening to the gasps and whimpers he pulled from him as he moved. He licked up Flynn’s neck, drinking in his fill of the man, filling his senses with Alpha. He reached the delicate scent spot and without hesitation, bit.

Flynn arched beneath him, hips bucking wildly, and came. Mathias gripped his muscular biceps, riding Flynn’s shuddering motions, and found his own climax, spilling over the Kul Tiran’s stomach. He was drowning in pleasure, letting the waves crest over him.

Their movements slowed, and Mathias laid his head on Flynn’s chest, eyes closed, panting. He reached up blindly, stroking Flynn’s hair, his cheek, his jaw. Flynn wrapped his arms tight around Mathias, keeping him close.

They stayed like that long enough for Mathias to begin to drift. He shifted, realizing he was still on top of Flynn, and slid to one side, snuggling up against the big man.

“Finally getting a little tired?”

“Perhaps. Still want you,” he murmured sleepily.

“Rest then, love. We still have a day.” Flynn moved away, coming back with the cloth, cleaning them off. Mathias shivered at the cold, but it was quickly replaced with layers of bedding, and then the big man was back, wrapping him in a warm embrace.

He slept soundly, and woke late the next morning. He stretched, reaching out for Flynn, but finding himself alone. He came instantly awake, his desire tamped down in his concern that something had happened. He looked around, realizing Flynn’s clothes were gone. He pulled on his pants and padded out into the small common area, hoping he hadn’t gone far.

Flynn was there, fully dressed, handling some packages. He turned at Mathias’s approach, a shy smile on his face. “Hey. I figured we’d need food at some point, and you were sound asleep.”

“Hey yourself.” He crossed his arms, suddenly wishing he wore a shirt.

Flynn shrugged out of his greatcoat, hanging it up. He moved closer to Mathias, reaching out. Mathias stepped into the embrace, sliding hands around Flynn’s hips. They stood together for a moment, then Mathias tilted his head up, kissing Flynn’s neck. The big man responded by leaning in for a proper kiss.

Mathias pulled back before his desire could get the better of him. “Morning.”

“Morning, love.” Flynn traced his mustache with a finger. “You look well rested, I’m a little surprised. I expected you’d wake me in the middle of the night.”

“Is that usual?”

“Sometimes, especially when the heat’s as strong as yours. How are you feeling?”

He considered. “Hungry. For food, and for you, in that order.”

Flynn smiled, then brushed a kiss on his forehead. “Well, let’s get you fed, and then we can return to more pleasant things.”

The big man moved away, setting a pot on the small stove. Soon, the smell of coffee filled the air, while Flynn assembled a simple breakfast. He refused Mathias’s offer of help, only allowing him to pour the coffee into two big mugs when it was ready. They ate in companionable silence, Mathias stealing covert glances at the handsome man.

He reflected on the previous night, the pleasure Flynn had coaxed out of his body, the closeness he’d felt with the man, the rightness of it all. Perhaps he needed to change how he viewed being an Omega. Hiding it from himself had worked for a while, but he didn’t think it would work anymore. He wasn’t sure he wanted to hide it any longer.

“Copper for your thoughts,” Flynn said, and he noticed he’d been drifting.

“Thinking about you,” he said, realizing what he’d said. He blushed.

“That blush tells me I should be flattered.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be ashamed, that’s for certain.” Mathias met Flynn’s eyes, seeing them dark with desire. “Last night was more than I had ever expected.”

“Ah, Mathias. We’re just getting started. We have all day, and I have supplies for food, if we remember to eat. But since we’re finished with breakfast, I have other ideas.” He stood, removing their dishes from the table. He even took the coffee mugs, much to Mathias’s dismay. Then he came around the table, tugging Mathias up, and embracing him.

Mathias leaned in, wrapping his arms around Flynn’s neck, inhaling the scent of him. His scent permeated the flat, and clung to Mathias’s skin, but directly from the man was the strongest, headiest way to enjoy him. He caught himself licking up Flynn’s neck, and resisted the urge to nibble. He was dimly aware of Flynn working his armor pants down and off.

“Bend over the table.”

Mathias paused.

“It won’t collapse, I promise. Well, I hope it won’t. I haven’t tried this before, but I want to.”

Mathias turned to the table and leaned. Flynn’s strong hands came up between his shoulder blades, and pushed him down. He went without complaint, pressing his chest against the wood. Flynn then nudged his legs apart with a knee and pressed his erection against his ass. Mathias moaned, desire washing over him. He’d managed to keep it controlled, but no longer.

“You’re perfect like this,” Flynn praised, hands roaming across Mathias’s skin. “You are such a picture to look at, I could stare for hours.”

Mathias pushed back into the touch, grateful his need overshadowed any embarrassment he might feel. “I hope you won’t stare, I want you.”

Flynn chuckled, and Mathias felt him pressing against him, entering him in a swift movement. He was pressed against the table, hips against the edge, and he dropped his head to the surface with a thunk. Flynn in him was so pleasurable, almost overwhelming.

The big man took his time, movements slow and controlled, bringing them closer to orgasm together. Mathias scrabbled for the edge of the table and held on, panting, eyes closed in pleasure. He rocked back, meeting his lover’s thrusts, desire enveloping his senses.

“You look so tempting, sprawled across my table. It’s so lewd, so obscene, I love it,” Flynn said. His thrusts increased, steady pace faltering.

“Please,” Mathias pleaded, although he wasn’t sure for what. He felt Flynn reach down and touch him, taking him in hand, motions rough. His cock was hard and aching, the touch easing some of the discomfort, and coaxing him him closer to coming. Flynn rubbed a thumb over the tip, and that was enough to send him over the edge.

He came with a cry, nails digging into the table, chest heaving. Flynn was with him, thrusting deep, coming hard, in hot waves. The two of them rode out their orgasms together, wrapped up in shared pleasure.

Flynn’s hand stroked his back, bringing him back to the moment. “Still with me, Mathias?”

“Not really,” he mumbled.

“Let’s go back to bed.” Flynn withdrew from him, and gently pulled him back to a standing position. “We can recover for a bit, maybe cuddle.”

“Cuddles would be good,” Mathis said. “I don’t think I’ve ever cuddled with anyone but you. I like it.”

He let Flynn take care of him, and crawled into the big bed, snuggling close. He still desired the other man, but not as desperately as before. Perhaps Flynn was right, and passing his heat with an Alpha would shorten it. Even if it didn’t, he wasn’t going to complain.

“Do you-,” he broke off, deciding it was a stupid request.

“What? You can ask me anything, love. I won’t be upset.” Flynn held him close, lips on his forehead.

“Do you think that maybe when my next heat comes, we could do this again?” He held his breath, waiting for the rejection.

“Of course. Aren’t you going to take those potions though? Don’t they stop of all of this?” The question was carefully neutral.

“Yes and no. The lesser potion handles the most obvious signs of heat, the irritability, the overwhelming desire, the potential to leak slick. Anything that would give away the operative. It doesn’t eliminate all of our desire, just allows us to continue to function. Although I’ve noticed some operatives that I suspect are like us taking regular time off, might coincide with their cycles.”

“But you take the stronger one.” Flynn moved, the tiniest fraction, as if he needed to distance himself.

“That one does eliminate pretty much everything. Once in a while I’ll have moments of desire, but they’re rare.”

“So if you’re taking that one, why come to me? You won’t need the relief.”

Mathias glanced up, meeting Flynn’s eyes, then looked away. “I don’t want to take them anymore. I will tomorrow, because I can’t risk Genn scenting me out and I don’t have any others, but after that, I’m switching to the other potion. I want to feel again, Flynn. I wasn’t living, not really.”

Sea blue eyes met green, and held. “And now?”

“And now, I think I have someone to live for.” He refused to glance away, and was rewarded with a crooked grin.

“I never would have expected the great Mathias Shaw would have a heart under all that armor. Let alone one that might let me in, even a little.” The words were soft.

“I didn’t know I could do it, until now,” he admitted. “But I want you, if you’ll have me. I know it’ll be tough to make work, our jobs will keep us apart, and the Alliance won’t look favorably on it, but I want to try with you. Only you.”

Flynn shifted, turning to face him. “I’ll try if you will, love. I’m sure your Alliance will have bigger problems to solve than one spy realizing he has a life outside the Crown’s beck and call.”

Mathias reached out, running a hand down Flynn’s jaw, tracing the stubble. He opened his mouth, and then closed it.

“You might as well say what’s on your mind. You’ve already surprised me, I don’t think you can go any further.”

Mathias laid his head against Flynn’s chest. He wasn’t going to completely hide, but what he needed to ask was difficult. “Claim me?”

Flynn stilled. Mathias stayed where he was, hand on Flynn’s neck. The big man’s throat worked, but nothing came out. He waited.

“Are you certain, Mathias? That’s a lot of trust from you.”

“I am. This feels right. You feel right. Before, when I was younger, it didn’t. But now it’s changed. If you’re not sure, or you want to wait, I understand.”

Flynn moved away and sat up. He pressed his back to the headboard, and tugged at Mathias. Unsure, Mathias slid closer.

“I want this, want you. I just don’t want your judgment compromised by the heat,” Flynn said.

Mathias shook his head. “I’m not as bad today. I still want you badly, but it’s not overwhelming like last night. This is almost manageable.”

Flynn’s eyes searched his face for a long moment. “If you’re sure, come here. We have to be face to face, or we can’t mark properly.”

Mathias straddled him, and Flynn guided him down onto his cock. For a moment Mathias forgot what was going on, lost in the pleasure. His head cleared, and he remembered what he’d asked for.

Flynn was panting, but he pulled Mathias close, guiding his head down. “This will be short, sorry about that, love. Can’t be helped. You know what to do.”

“I do?” he whispered into Flynn’s ear.

“You do.” Strong hands ran down his back in reassuring strokes. “It’s set into us, you know how to claim me, just as I claim you.”

Mathias inhaled his scent, mouth watering, and pressed his lips down between neck and shoulder. He kissed Flynn softly there, then opened his mouth. He felt Flynn’s teeth on him, waiting.

He bit.

A jolt ran through him, lighting his nerves with pleasure. He gasped, releasing his bite on Flynn.

“That’s normal, you’re doing great, love. Now the other side.”

Mathias moved, setting his lips on the other side of Flynn’s neck. His scent was strong, intoxicating, and the urge to bite, to mark and claim, was overwhelming. With no pause, he bit down again as Flynn did the same.

Another jolt struck him, this one stronger. He was filled with satisfaction, coming hard, Flynn climaxing with him. Intense jolts of pleasure electrified him, different than his usual release, but no less toe curling. He called out Flynn’s name, clutching his lover’s broad shoulders as they came.

They stayed together, foreheads pressed, chests heaving. Eventually Mathias raised his head to meet Flynn’s gaze. The profound look in the other man’s eyes was one he was sure was mirrored in his own. He leaned in, kissing Flynn. Warmth suffused him, causing him to slump into the captain’s arms.

When they pulled apart, Flynn patted the bed. “Come here, I want to lie down with you in my arms.”

Mathias moved, unseating himself. Flynn grabbed the towel, cleaning them both off, and Mathias laid down. Flynn settled in and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Mathias almost on top of him.

They didn’t speak, just held each other, lost in thoughts. Mathias was deeply into the wonder of it all, and more than a little overwhelmed. He knew it would get easier, but so much had changed in a short few days.

Gradually he became aware of another emotion, one of deep contentment. He was confused, wondering about it. He was experiencing many things, but contentment wasn’t one of them. It was muted, as if felt through a fine silk curtain. He realized why.

“Happy, Captain Fairwind?”

“Hmm?”

“You feel content.”

“Ah, picked up on that so soon? Is that why I feel so overwhelmed?”

Mathias sighed. “It is.”

“It’ll be okay, love. If it’s ever too much, if you ever want out, say the word. We’ll break the bond, and I’ll let you go. I refuse to be your jailer.”

“I’m not worried about that.”

“No?”

“Not at all. For whatever reason, I trust you. It’s just so much has changed in such a short time, IN don’t know how to adjust.”

Flynn stroked his hair. “Take your time. Nothing says you have to to adjust right away. No one needs to know what went on between us, and we can take our time explaining to those who need to know that we’re together.”

Mathias relaxed at his touch. “I appreciate your understanding. This is new to me.”

“I’ll help you, but we’ll have to find our way through the bonding together. It’s no different than a normal relationship; we’ll build it over time.”

Mathias snorted. “Where I come from, most relationships don’t start by hopping into bed with each other. Granted, it was a need, but it’s still not considered proper.”

Flynn laughed. “No one needs to know. What we do is our own, no one else’s. Speaking of need, how are you?”

He took a moment, searching for the desire that had been boiling over earlier in the day. It was there, as a simmer, but no longer demanding. It was desire for Flynn, not the burning need of an Alpha to take him to satisfy the heat.

“I think I might be out of heat.”

“I wasn’t certain, but I’ve heard of claimings ending it before. Looks like it happened to you.”

Mathias sighed. “That’s a bit of a shame, I was looking forward to more time in bed with you.”

Flynn grinned, a delicious, wicked grin. “Oh love, don’t think I’ll let you out of my bed today. We might spend less of it rutting, but I intend on taking you again and again, if you’re willing. And by that smile, I think you are.”


	11. Chapter 11

Mathias stared at the dark blue potion for a long moment before uncapping it.

“How long does it take to work?”

“Not long.” He downed it in one gulp. It tasted largely of nothing.

Flynn came over, laying his head against Mathias’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss your scent. You smell so damn delicious.”

“Can’t be helped, I’m afraid. If you notice my scent, so can every other Alpha and Omega. That’s a problem.”

The captain sighed, nibbling at Mathias’s neck. “I know. And duty first. Have enough time for coffee?”

“I do. Thanks for waking me early, and letting me use your bath.”

“Of course. You’re welcome here whenever you’d like. I’d like it very much if you took me up on the offer.” Flynn poured mugs of coffee, handing one over.

“I think that can be arranged. And my place is an option. It’s closer, so you can be on time for meeting Wyrmbane in the mornings.”

Flynn snorted. “You think I normally run late? That’s half the fun of dealing with you uptight Alliance bastards. Present company excluded. I’ll be on time for you.”

That earned the big man a rare, true smile. Flynn smiled back, and Mathias’s heart skipped a beat. The man really was devastatingly handsome. He couldn’t help reaching up and running a thumb along his cheek.

Flynn leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. “Unless Wyrmbane sends me way out, I’ll be home tonight. Stay with me?”

“Of course.” He drank his coffee, setting the mug on the table. He thought back to their encounter the day before, a small rush of desire coming on suddenly. It disappeared just as fast. He sighed.

“Potion’s kicking in. How do I smell?”

Flynn sniffed him again. “Delicious.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I, love. You smell like yourself.”

Mathias shrugged. “Well, let’s hope that’s taken care of by the time I get on the _Wind’s_ _Redemption_.”

“Maybe I’ll see you before I ship out. If I don’t, as long as we’re berthed in the harbor, come over here. I’m sure the lock won’t be a problem for the Alliance’s Spymaster.”

Mathias grinned. “Of course not.”

The trip from Flynn’s flat to the docks was uneventful, and Mathias realized he’d not paid attention to most of it once he spotted the _Middenwake_. He shook himself, issuing a silent reminder that he was back at work, and had to be alert. Spies occupied by being being lovesick fools found themselves in situations they couldn’t escape from.

Lovesick? He contemplated the idea briefly, and realized the term wasn’t quite right. He didn’t have the right word, but he was feeling something for Flynn, something that caused his heart to beat faster at the chance of seeing him that evening.

Wyrmbane was on deck, talking to a handful of heroes. Mathias gave him a nod, and disappeared into the ship, to the tiny cabin that was his office. He found a small mountain of paperwork on his desk, and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

He’d sorted through most of the reports, stacking it according to priority, when Kelsey Steelspark came in.

“Morning Master Shaw,” she said in her chipper way. “Glad you’re back, the paperwork was getting out of hand. How was the mission?”

“Fine, it looks like we might have some new locations for azerite harvesting. I have to take the reports to King Anduin shortly. I trust that the survey team dropped their final one off?”

She nodded. “Yesterday afternoon, Kheelay Lightsprocket brought them by. Seemed disappointed you weren’t going to deliver them to the king right away.”

“I needed a day off.”

“After a week at sea? I’d believe it. Say, since you were out with Captain Fairwind, can you tell me if he’s single? I have a friend who’s interested.”

“He’s taken,” he said automatically, not looking up from the report he had open in front of him. One hand was in his lap, and he found himself clenching it.

“He is? Dangit, I was hoping he wasn’t. Oh well, at least whoever has a claim on him has excellent taste.” She made for the door. “Tell me when you’re headed to Stormwind and I’ll handle your reports when you’re gone, but then they’re all yours again.”

“Will do,” he said, still staring at the report. He hadn’t read a word.

Once Kelsey left he let out a sigh, running a hand over his face. He hadn’t expected the stab of possessiveness that came up when she suggested Flynn date her friend. That was going to take time to handle.

He pushed it to the back of his mind, and went back to handling reports. He found the one from the Lightsprocket family, and set it aside, knowing he’d need to leave in a bit. He went through the rest of the pile, sorting them out, and leafed through the highest priority, so he knew what sort of shit he’d be wading into when he got back.

He was just about to leave his office when he felt a smug sense of satisfaction wash over him. This time, he could almost taste it, and recognized a flavor that reminded him of Flynn. He realized his bondmate must be on deck, needling Wyrmbane. He smiled despite himself, and decided it was time to go up on deck.

Halford Wyrmbane was midway through his lecture when Mathias stepped out. “- heroes have been waiting over an hour on you! Your crew wouldn’t let them aboard, so they’ve been cluttering up my deck. This is unreasonable-”

“I’m off to Stormwind now, do you have anything that needs to be taken over, Halford?” He said, interrupting the older man mid rant. He felt a flash of amusement from Flynn.

“Good morning, Master Shaw.”

“Morning, Flynn.”

Both men looked at him as if he had a third eyeball on his forehead at his casual use of Flynn’s name. He looked from one to the other mildly, then raised his eyebrow.

“Well, Halford? Anything for Stormwind?”

“No, nothing.”

“And you Flynn? I doubt it, but I may as well be thorough.”

Flynn grinned. “No, I file my reports with Cyrus and you, never with the bigwigs in Stormwind directly.”

“Very well, then I’m off. Walk with me?” He turned and walked to the gangplank of the _Redemption_ , knowing Flynn would follow. Sure enough, after a pause, he heard familiar footsteps trailing him. He said nothing until they were near the entrance to the harbor master’s office.

“I need to go to my flat and grab my reports. Do you have time to go with me? Or was that tongue lashing enough to get you to the _‘Wake_ in a hurry?”

“What’s another few minutes?”

They walked the stairs to his loft in silence. As soon as the door shut, Mathias threw the report on the small table and turned, slipping his hands around Flynn’s waist. He pulled the Kul Tiran close, face tilted up for a kiss. Flynn obliged, lips warm and soft. Mathias sighed, leaning in.

“I missed you,” he confessed, when they broke the kiss. “Although it was nice to know you were on board.”

“Sensed me?”

“Your amusement at Wyrmbane was hard to miss,” he said dryly. “I have to get going, but I wanted a moment with you, and now you know where my flat is. You’re welcome here anytime. The locks might be more of a challenge for you, but you can always make an excuse and come find me for the keys.”

Flynn held him close for a moment, and Mathias could hear him inhaling. “I can still smell you, be careful today.”

“I always am.” Reluctantly he pulled free, and went to his bed, pulling out a pair of potion cases and a satchel. He transferred the mixed up potions to the brown case holding the rest of them, and then stuffed both cases into his satchel. He added the Lightsprocket’s report, and his own reports, and closed it up.

“You’re not keeping some of the stronger potions?”

He frowned. “Why would I? Like I said, things changed, and I don’t want to be like that anymore. It’s not a life worth living, and it wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Flynn kissed his cheek. “Sweet of you to think of me, but you do what’s best for you.”

“I will, and I am. I want to feel again, Flynn. No more hiding.”

Flynn nodded, giving him a one armed hug, avoiding the satchel. “I’ll see you tonight then, today’s route is a short one. Try not to stay at work too late.”

“I won’t.”  
Mathias made his way to the portal room, turning once he was at the entrance, to look back at the ships moored in the harbor. He knew Flynn wouldn’t be at the _Middenwake_ yet, but he thought maybe he could catch a glimpse of the ship. He spotted her immediately, the crowd of heroes on board, storing their mounts, and the crew standing to one side, looking amused. He blinked, and looked again, realizing he could see that clearly. Flynn had been right about enhanced senses.

Once through the portal, he went for the gryphon roost. Ordinarily he’d walk, but with two stops to make, and a pile of reports in Boralus, he needed to save time. He flashed his SI:7 insignia at the attendants, and informed them he had an audience waiting with the king, and was granted a gryphon.

His first stop was SI:7. He skipped checking in with Renzik, and went straight for Doc Mixilpixil.

“Hey Doc? Little problem with the case you gave me last week.”

“Oh Master Shaw, I’m glad you’re back. I am sorry about that, we’re training a new alchemist, and he mixed up the potions. Our newest recruits were up sick for two nights after poison testing before we realized the switch had been made. Thankfully, neither potion has adverse effects if you take it unintentionally, so we just told them we missed an herb in preparation.”

Mathias set both cases down on the table. “It caused me a bit of trouble, but I managed. I do need a new batch.”

“Of course, of course. I am sorry, I hope nothing untoward happened.”

He thought back to his time at Flynn’s flat. “No, nothing inappropriate,” he said with complete honesty.

“What a relief. The right potions are in the brown cases, same place as always.”

“Actually, I don’t want those anymore. Do you have the regular ones?”

“I do, one set left,” the grey haired gnome went to a cupboard and pulled out a small, light tan case. “Not many want the stronger potions, so we always have extra. Will this be a permanent change for you, Master Shaw?”

“I plan on it being that way.” He took the case, tucking it in his satchel.

“Very well. We’ll up the quantity we’re making, to ensure there’s enough.”

“Appreciate it. And Doc? Do you have one of those pamphlets they give the recruits that need the potions? The ones that explain how we handle Alphas and Omegas? I need to check it for accuracy.”

“You’re not having Louisa do it?”

“I’ll probably have her do updates, but I need to see what we teach first. I came across some new information from a Kul Tiran Alpha that I’d like included. They do things differently than we do, and I think a lot of our operatives might appreciate a second point of view.”

Doc Mixilpixilproduced a small booklet. “Here you go. Good luck.”

Mathias thanked him and left the building. Once back on the gryphon, he pulled out the pamphlet and leafed through it. The information wasn’t bad, he decided, definitely more progressive than what he’d been taught as a young operative, but it still was far behind the progressiveness of the Kul Tirans. He made a mental note to write up a series of additions and give them to Louisa as soon as possible.

After leaving his gryphon with the stable hands, he strode into the castle. He knew it was close to mid-day, which meant his chances of catching the young king alone to present his reports were good. Anduin often worked through lunch, but if Mathias showed up in time, he’d take a break.

Luck was with him, and a council meeting was adjourning right as he came to the doors. He saw King Anduin, and to his surprise, King Greymane inside the room. The worgen king stepped out and walked by him with little more than a nod. Mathias didn’t relax until after he passed.

He stepped inside, seeing Anduin in conversation with Wrathion at the far end of the room. They appeared to be in a heated debate. He stayed back, where he’d ordinarily be out of hearing range. However, he was able to hear everything.

“I can’t believe you’d avoid me for weeks on end, only to now decide to invite me for a night of juhui like nothing’s happened,” the dragon said, eyes flashing.

Anduin opened his mouth to reply, and Mathias cleared his throat. He’d smelled the musk of the Alpha, and had a pretty solid idea of why he was so upset. He really didn’t want to overhear _that_ admission.

Both men turned, and Anduin put on a neutral expression. “Master Shaw. I am glad to see you returned from your mission unharmed. Rumor had it there was some excitement. Advisor Wrathion and I were finishing up. Would you care to adjourn to my study?”

“Of course, your majesty,” he said politely. He ignored the dragon, whose look would have reduced him to a flaming wreck, had it been possible. He followed Anduin out of the room and to his study, taking the offered seat.

Anduin set a fine china cup full of coffee down on the end table, and sat with his own.

Mathias dug in his satchel, producing the scrolls. “There are your reports. One island Horde controlled, one with a volcano and adequate deposits, and one excellent island that can be reached in a day with a tidesage.”

Anduin set them to one side. “Thank you, I’ll review them later. Light bless you, Shaw, for those potions. This past week has been tense, and without them, I truly would have been a wreck.”

“Always glad to help.” He paused for a moment, then decided to go with his gut. “It can be difficult at times.”

Anduin’s eyes widened a fraction, but he said nothing. He took a drink of his coffee, and watched Shaw carefully.

“We have information for all our Alpha and Omega operatives about what it’s like. Many have presented by the time they join, and know some, but not everything. The booklet we provide rounds out that knowledge.”

“Could I get a copy?”

“Certainly, but not right away. I recently spent some time in the company of a Kul Tiran Alpha, and have learned a lot about how they handle people… like us,” Mathias said. Anduin give a barely perceptible nod. “They’re far more progressive than we are, with a far more even handed approach. Our booklet needs updating before I want to hand you a copy.”

He set the cup down. “I’m sure you’ve heard many of the older Alphas and Omegas council you on submitting to an Alpha, and possibly being told we’re emotional, weaker, and generally need taken care of.”

Another nod, this one with a grimace.

“I can attest none of it’s true, and we’re perfectly capable of living out our lives as equals to anyone. That includes being a king, and ruling a country, without being pushed around by Alphas who feel you’re weak.”

“I would have never guessed,” Anduin murmured. “If anything, I would have thought you were an Alpha.”

Mathias shrugged. “What you can do is limited if people know, so I hid for years. I still have no intentions of making it known, but I don’t want you to make the mistake I did. The stronger potion you’re taking will work, and work well. It will help you when you have difficult times and need a clear head. But it is not a substitute for living your life. For finding someone to love, Alpha or not.”

Anduin gazed at him, eyes steady. They regarded each other for long moments. Then he nodded one more time. “I understand. Do I have the handsome Captain Fairwind to thank for this heartfelt admission, Master Shaw?”

He started. “How-”

“There’s an Alpha’s scent on you. Everyone knows Captain Fairwind is one. It’s not difficult to piece together.”

“Can you smell me?”

“No, I’ve never been able to detect your scent. I assume it’s the potion.” Anduin shrugged. “You are a spy, and an excellent one, I will give you that. But your admission made certain things fall in place. Can I ask a personal question?”

“You’re the king, of course you can.”

Anduin made a face. “I’m asking not as the king.”

Mathias made a go ahead gesture.

“Did he claim you? Ah, you’re blushing, I’ll take that as a yes.”

He stared into his cup. “They don’t do it like we do. They claim each other, and it’s not for life, not to start anyway. The advantages are useful, I’ll admit that.”

A wistful expression crossed Anduin’s face. “I’ll keep that in mind, in case I ever find someone. The idea of being claimed like a prize never appealed, but mutually? That has merit.”

“If you consider it, send for me. I’ll explain what I know, so you can be informed. Like I said, the Kul Tirans are far ahead of us on this, and I think we need to take their ideas to heart.” He stood. “And with that, I should take my leave. I have a pile of folders on my desk, and a request not to work late tonight.”

Anduin smiled. “I won’t keep you. Thank you, Mathias, for your candor. No one is open about this subject, especially not since my father died, and sometimes I’m adrift.”

Mathias gave a short bow. “I can relate. Someday I’ll tell you what I learned when I was your age. It was… unpleasant. I’m trying to spare you the same unhappy fate I had, your majesty, because you deserve happiness.”

The king stood. “Just Anduin, and thank you again.” He extended a hand, which Mathias shook.

The gryphon ride back to the portal room passed quickly, and Mathias found himself staring at the wavering reflection of the stone room in Boralus that he’d come out into. There, steps away, waited a mount of reports, a tiny cramped flat, and a city full of people foreign to him. But also, there was Flynn.

He stepped through with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sequel? I'm kicking around potential ideas, but if you'd like to see one, comment below. I'm also thinking of a Wranduin one as well. 
> 
> Won't be until December, November is Nanowrimo and I have a couple projects kicking around, a Fairshawduin and an original thing.
> 
> Find me on Twitter [@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani)


End file.
